Hetalian Choco
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Chapter4 Up! "Even at the verge of death, Iggy managed to save our souls with one of his spells but he unknowingly divided our spirits into two. Our essence as a nation and our core as a person. So here we are four inches tall and completely human."
1. Chapter one

**Reaper-chan: **I do not own any of the Hetalia Characters only my Oc's Please enjoy reading~

_"Oi, let go of me you tomato bastard!"_ - thoughts

* * *

**Hetalian Chocolate  
**

**Chapter One: **

**From Chocolate Snacks to Chibi Countries**

* * *

_Tick_

_Tack_

_Tick _

_Tack_

The sound of the wall clock ticking resounded from the dead zombie-fied hushed class. It's like having a sensation that I was in a private graveyard together with the dead people instead of the living.

"_Clock if you just point that long hand of yours to number twelve and that short hand of yours to four and ring for dismissal I promise that I'll be your best friend even if you're just an inanimate object."_

Actually our class were animatedly loquacious a while ago enjoying the springtime of our youthfulness…but _when_ Teacher Michael entered the room with this big, irritating and egotistic grin plastered on his wrinkled face, you get to hate the fact that he is your **teacher** and that he teaches the most damned detested subject of all times hated by some the Filipino students…Trigonometry with the capital **T**. And clasped in his bony pale white hands are piles of thick stapled papers and a good amount seat work that has to be done that day to torture his students for his pleasure.

Our faces expressed sheer panic as our damned teacher handed the twenty pages of Trigonometry work to complete in the span of twenty…minutes.

Yup you heard it right…TWENTY FREAKING MINUTES!

That means one minute per paper! Kami-sama is there any way out of this?

Nope.

Kami-sama didn't answer…meaning NONE. Poor them…I mean uh, us.

And now most of the pupils of 1-BE are in silence doing our respective seat work that we have cursed for a millionth time that day. We hate Math much more than we hate our Trigonometry teacher…no scratch that, now looking again at the arrogant face of our stupid Trigo teach is more than enough to hate the subject but we abhor the teacher way far worse than the subject. Yeah double that.

It's like having a non-stop talking denizen ascended from hell and was there to educate us with the most damned, abhorred, detested SHIT IT SUBJECT to make our lives a living breathing and burning basket in a hellhole of the alien subjects full of equations, graphs, functions and theorems. And now we are currently doing a seat work about quadratic functions. Darn it! What did we ever do to the damn universe to deserve this! Imagine twenty pages!

We paused for a second to think of sentences that would satisfy our hunger for the death of our dear Sir Michael. Homicidal, blood sputtering and blood curling sentences to describe how his demise would be but they wouldn't dare pronounce that it was for him and only him.

"_This is how should he die…"_

"_...and then..."_

"_Then there would be blood everywhere...while his internal organs are out in the public..."_

Oh fuck we love him. We would hug him then and there overflowing with sooooo much _l'amour_….not.

See how we make indirect sentences for murdering him? While we were quietly plotting our lethal methods of assassination, some of us were really fighting the urge to call the imaginary epic anime assassins from HunterXHunter… The Zoeldeyk family for his assassination. Rumi, Killua or maybe their little sister would do. How about taking his heart out of his ribcage and squishing it into a bloody pulp...sweet good o'l revenge.

While some of the students are on their 101 ways of killing Sir Michael session, I on the other hand was concentrating on the trigonometric functions on my paper furiously scribbling, solving the equations with some trouble vainly trying for my brain to not have a major melt down from the overload of numbers.

"_Ugh damn this, hmm number fifteen… S(t) = -16t__2__ + v__o__t."_

This sucks, only a minute left and I'm still stuck on the dreaded number fifteen. Sneaking a short peek at the desk in front and seeing the terror of terrors stand, I knew that I only have 75% chance of passing this seat work with the five remaining numbers unsolved knowing that it is almost time to hand our worksheets.

"_I'm soo going to stuff myself with chocolate after this. I hope Amelia is done making my custom made Chocolates~"_

Ring!

_RING!_

_**RIIIINNNGGG!**_

"Okay you maggots pass your papers or suffer the consequences."

"_Damn it all to hell, purgatory and Mu, I fucking hate you now you damn Trigonometry."_

* * *

After that long ass session of mind torture, and energy draining Trigonometry, I've been finally released from college and out in the streets of Caloocan City with only one purpose: to spread terror, chaos, yaoi (lol I'm not a fan but I love showing them to my male classmates seeing them all disturbed after is a bonus :3) and insanity to the innocent minds of the passersby. But remembering my chocolates, _**MY**_ custom made _**Hetalian Choco **_(As I dubbed them) are going to be completed in this current date, I decided to be normal (if only for today) to spare the passersby and went on my merry way to "La Xocolat Loco", skipping and maniacally laughing all the way.

Isn't being an anime otaku fun no?~

Hmm, if you guys are curious as how do this sweet store came into my knowledge, well I was introduced to this store three years ago by none other than my spastic, hyperactive and sweet loving friend Kimberly Alcantara. It was a normal Friday, as normal as having CAT doing drills and whatnot. Getting punished by our commanding officer if we misbehave, learning about map reading, parts of the AK47 riffle, disassembling the said rifle and some first aid. Getting all those tiresome activity done, we are all ready to drop dead on the ground from exhaustion.

After being dismissed by our core commander, Kim-Kim hit my grumpy, whining self with a dummy M1 Garand riffle rendering me unconscious, my body (and virginity X3) under her chocolate addict mode's mercy. Ignoring the disapproving stares given by Jeannette and Alex, she hoisted by body from the ground dragging my unconscious body by my combat boots clad feet all the way to **XocoLo** (my shortened name for the store).

So, after taking the first bite of a chocolate cookie, I fell in love with it and practically begged it to have its babies XD~ I joke, I joke. But I'm not kidding about the part of taking the first bite and falling in love with it though, because I didn't have the time to know the said cookie, for the fact that I devoured it within a heartbeat not sparing even a crumb. And since that day, whenever I am in on my 'Chocó loco mode' I go to this store to buy my drugs…meaning I purchase some chocolate.

Oh, well you look at that I'm almost there!

Running at my full speed at the few phases left, I burst into the door shoving some random smoking dude out of the way yelling "HONEY I'M HOME!" A soft feminine giggle entered my ears, making my eyes lit up with glee. "Welcome home darling~" came my older adopted sister's reply. Yeah, I look up to Amelia as an older sibling ever since we met through Kimberly and now she has two adopted little hyper anime otaku spawns to deal with, poor her.

"Aretheydoneyet! Are they done yet?"

"Calm down Nayeli and yes they are done just wait here for a second while I go fetch them."

"Okie dokie~" I stood in full attention, back straight, stomach in, chest out just it was like in CAT when I was in high school. The image of a strict cadette was ruined by the goofy smile on my face; I made a two fingered salute to emphasize my answer. Amelia, my blonde older sister like friend just giggled at my antics, green eyes dancing merrily while wiping her hands on her strawberry printed pink apron before nodding at me and heading for the storage room.

"_Storage area? Wouldn't that batch be inside that large freezer here in the waiting vicinity not from the one inside the storage? Come to think of it…with her baking, molding and cooking skills my chocolate wouldn't take a month to make."_

After two minutes of waiting, I must admit that I am eternally bored.

To sedate my growing boredom, I went to the counter top just near the cash register to inspect some of the commissioned homemade chocolates. Wow, Usagi from Sailormoon eh~ Tohou, Lucky Star, omfg is that Itachi? (let's an inward fangirl scream, kyaaa~), Eww Aizen, and so many more anime made ones. But the one that took my attention was not an anime character (surprisingly) but a figure of a lion standing on its hind legs. The beauty and regality it had left me astounded, my eyes trailing to its front paws that were held up into a striking position while its sharp nails are out ready to lash out at anything near its path. The face of the king of the jungle was fierce and determined; his mighty jaws opened with its long fangs protruding out of its mouth as if it was giving a mighty roar.

Some people might mistake this fine piece of art for a real figurine made of porcelain glass, but when you take a chunk out of it and see its brown insides you'll realize that it is made from pure xocolat.

The door from the storage room gave a slightly loud creak and out comes by adopted nee-san. And just like that, the mesmerizing spell of the lion that it has on me was broken by the sight of my ten favorite characters from Hetalia…and yup you guessed it right, they are all made from Belgium Chocolate.

"_Yum, mi gusta~"_

"Here you go Nayeli I hope you like them."

"Thank you Ame-nee, but can I ask you why did my batch took a month to make?"

Pausing for a second as she gently placed the tray on the counter, she briefly glanced at my inquiring pair of brown eyes before answering, "Well, to tell you the truth I am not the one who made yours darling. Seeing as I haven't seen of even watched the show, I called a friend of mine for help and thankfully she eagerly agreed. Since you really paid a good amount of money for them, and really like Belgium chocolate I asked Selena to make them for you! She enjoyed making them and said putting the details, color and final touches were a challenge! But enjoyed creating them all the same."

I nodded my head in understanding, my auburn gaze now focused on the ten chibified figures of England, France, Romano, Spain, America, Japan, China, Germany, Italy and Prussia on the silver tray.

Wow, just effing wow. They look like real life anime figurines you get to buy online standing at four inches in height and two and a half inches wide depending on what dynamic pose or position they are in. Can't wait to have a taste of them and eat them kufufufufu~

"Thank you so much Ame-nee, please tell your friend to expect more orders from me ne? Bye bi~"

"_Time to get high on chocolate."_

* * *

Wasting no time when I arrived home, I hurriedly changed from my outdoor clothes to a comfy white T-Shirt with a blue rose imprint on the front and a pair of black Sasa jogging pants eager to eat my sugary treat and be high on sugar.

I glanced at the white box on the table suspiciously eying the circular holes surrounding the container.

"_If I didn't know better, ill think that Ame put them because MY chocolate would suffocate. It's as if they're—_ frowning a little, I averted my gaze from the cardboard box to my Toshiba laptop on the center table that was currently playing Episode 39 of Hetalia Axis Power World series. _"Nah, there's no possibility that it could happen. After all they are just anime's a figure of someone's imagination, there is no way that they could be real."_

Shrugging away my insane thoughts, I took a Hershey's chocolate bar that I was dying to eat since I bought it from the convenience store out of my bag ready to gobble it upon one go. Tearing its wrapper open, I took the whole bar in my hands eating it bare handed nibbling at a chosen corner while licking it occasionally.

What? I like eating all of my treats bare handed humph. Of course I make sure my hands are clean before using them, plus you can savor more of the flavor that way and if some of that brown treat melted in your hands, you can just lick and suck your fingers for the left over choco making satisfied sounds and moans at the back of your throat to amuse yourself and mentally scar other people.

Tehee~ :3

After finishing my HERSHEY'S, I eyed my custom made Chocó on the dining table…eagerly while salivating; my sweet addicted self still not yet sedated so sue me. Standing up from my sitting position, I walked to the table carefully opening the lid of the box revealing my Hetalian Chocó. Each character was wrapped in tin foil with their designated flags embedded on them. I picked them up one by one settling them softly on my dinning furniture.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it but, there's a nagging feeling at the back of my head telling me to remove the wrapper that was covering their heads to allow them to _**breathe**_.

And that is just what I did, following my gut instinct.

"Now, who will I get to _devour _first." I muttered this with a predatory look while tapping my chin, brown eyes traveling the assorted chocolate made countries.

"_Is it just me or did that 'Italy Choco' shivered?"_

Since he's that one that caused me to question my sanity levels, I'm going to eat him first starting from his head down to his chibi upper body and then the lower half…Kufufufufu~

Curiously eying the chocolate version of the embodiment of Italy, I hoisted him up using my still chocolate covered hands taking note of the fine details of his small face. The brown hair and the curl was there. His blue WW2 uniform fits his small body making him all the more alluring to my chocolate hungry mind. I wrinkled my nose taking a good whiff of his heavenly Belgium chocolate scent making my mouth water and my stomach to churn in hunger begging me to eat the treat in my hands.

Closing my eyes in preparation for the upcoming heavenly bliss, I opened my mouth a little bit to munch the head of My Feliciano chocolate ready to indulged myself in my favorite luxury snack only to stop in mid action, when I heard a loud "VE~" and unmistakably felt something soft hit the tip of my nose.

Opening my eyes, I almost dropped 'italy' when I saw him alive, breathing, and _NOW_ trembling on my left palm, furiously waving his signature white flag. "Ve~ please don't eat me! I'm still a virgin! I surrender miss! White flag! White flag!" he turned his chibi head back on the table his curl bouncing a little as his closed eyes locked on 'Germany' "Doitsu Tasukete!"

WHAT THE HELL!

Is this some kind of chocolate high induced dream on something, cuz' hell if it isn't then I'm going to the nearest insane asylum and admit myself willingly. There is no way that all of this could be real. I mean sure I'm an anime otaku. I have read some pretty insane but hella good fanfictions, from the countries being cats, getting their genders bent, them being reduced to kids or them being transported to our world, or my all time favorite the Hetalia Manuals but by Ra this takes the friggin cake. Belgium chocolate figures turning alive? And to think I was about to 'eat' them a while ago…

**I'VE TURNED INTO A CANNIBAL NOOOOO!**

"Oi, Italy clam down! You don't want to scare the poor madchen don't you kesesesese~"

Well before deem myself to be batshit insane, I must first confirm that they are indeed real and not just any part of my over active vivid imagination by watching too much anime and Hetalia. Lifting my right pointer finger forgetting that it was still heavily coated by some fair amount of dark chocolate, I directed my said appendage to the distracted but still trembling Italian intending to poke the hell out of him just to prove that he is real and by no means an illusion.

"…"

I was almost a centimeter close onto touching his chibified form when he suddenly whipped his head around so fast to face me (makes me wonder why didn't he get a whiplash) eyes opening in fear and wonder. He lifted his mini head at the direction of my outstretched finger slightly sniffing, his nose catching the sweet fudgy smell of the melted chocolate from my right pointer finger. Being as curious and food loving creature that he is, he stood from his position taking small wobbly steps towards that heavenly sweet smell. He stopped a few centimeters short in front of my pointed appendage staring at it for a few nanoseconds before letting his urge overtake his being. Popping his small pink tongue from his mouth, he took a brief tentative lick at my finger, surprising me to a great degree leaving me speechless.

"_Wutdafuq."_

"Ve~ this is a very delicious dark chocolate bella~"

"…"

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"_**OhkamijesusbuddahallahRa! I-I felt his, his t-tongue. It may be little, but it's soft, warm and definitely fucking REAL."**_

While I stood there fossilized on my spot inwardly hyperventilating, little Italy stood in his four inches height eagerly looking at my direction producing some pink flowers on his background.

As to how he was able to do that, I don't want to know.

"Ve~ miss I can have more chocolate can I?"

Without waiting for my reply (not that I can answer him in my current state of mind), I let out a small _**'eep'**_ followed by an uncharacteristic moan when he reached out his small hands at my finger, Veneziano lowered it in his direction and then promptly shoving it in his mouth without delay eager to taste the melted left over chocolate from them. He made sure he was gentle with his ministrations while my finger was in his mouth, pausing from time to time to make sure that he didn't accidentally bite me while he is in his sucking slash licking stupor.

"_Kami If this doesn't look an ero scene from and otome ero game to anyone who didn't know that he isn't a pervert like the personification of France, then I don't want to know what it looks like to the rest of chibified countries."_

Italy Veneziano continued to lick and suck at my finger without a care in the freaking world, his chibi face flushed while working on the appendage. He chanced a look at me and found out that I haven't moved from my spot since he _miraculously_ became **_alive_**. Coming back to the task at hand, he found out that his mouth was almost engulfing half of the tip of my finger the chocolate almost gone. Smiling inwardly, seeing as he was about finished, he returned to his "task" sucking with much gusto as before making cute "Ve~ing" sounds letting out some pleasured moans here and there unbeknownst to him.

"_I don't think I can take more of this. MUST RESIST HAVING A NOSE BLEED I AM NOT LIKE FRANCE! [insert gibberish words here]!"_

While this is all happening I noticed that the remaining nine nations were now out of their wrapper openly gawking at the scene with widened assorted moe eyes. Who can blame them really, Feliciano is good at sucking, it makes me wonder where did he learned to do stuffs with his tongue.

**After a few erotic minutes….XD *is shot***

When chibi Italy was sure that there was no more chocolate left on my secretly pleasured finger (lol) while he checked every nook and cranny, he let go of my now numb limb with a loud "pop" kind of sound, a trail of saliva connecting my finger and his mouth. He backed away little from me hiding his small hands behind his back, he did a full twirl before fully facing me head on his fright forgotten. Rising his head to look at me, he gave me one of his moe irresistible smiles before glomping my finger bouncing up and down on my left palm clearly now hyper.

"Grazi bella that was one tasty chocolate~"

Noting that he still hasn't done his greeting and hasn't properly introduced himself, he tilted his head in thought thinking that since he can't smother my now crimson cheeks with Italian kisses in his current size then kissing my fingers will just have to do!

Reaching for my right middle and pointer finger, he eagerly both gave them loving 'chu's~' before smiling a full blown out grin that would make any Northern Italy fangirl that is faint at heart loose consciousness and have a major nosebleed. "Ciao~ I'm Italy Veneziano but you can call me Italia~"

Don't tell me he just said what I think he said. Kami, he's Italy as in _THE_ Italy? Hearing that statement coming out of his lips and looking at the other horrified nations and a face palming Germany, all of my self control crumbled, my mind turning into a gooey pile of mush inside my skull. I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks making me blush with and angry color of red. Roboticaly glancing at Italy with my bulging brown eyes, I did the most logical thing a Hetalia fangirl would after meeting my favorite characters for the first time and after receiving a "good hand job" from the seemingly innocent Feliciano Vargas…..

"_There goes my sanity. Adiue, I will surely miss you."_

Faint with a major nosebleed.

**THUD**.

* * *

"Look at what you did to her you git!"

"Ve~ It isn't my fault Mr. England! I was so hungry and haven't had any pasta for a long time and the chocolate was soo good!"

"You stupid frattelo why did you have to do that damn it!"

"Haha~ you're blushing like a tomato Lovi~ So cute~"

"Italy-kun, where did you learn to do that _stuff_?"

"Eh, Nihon? Oh I saw France-niichan do that in the past."

Cue an eerie silence, five pairs of eyes glaring at the chibi nation garb in a tacky violet military suit seductively biting a rose on his mouth.

An enraged England faced the "ohonhonhon-ing" French bopping his head with his fists and thus started a mini chibi war.

"Stop fighting aru! Shouldn't we check first if she is okay rather than fighting aru!" The chibi China asked looking worriedly at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Since I'm the Hero I'll go check her out!"

"Kesesese~ the awesome me will come with you to **"check her out"** too Alfred."

"Wait bruder dont'—

Down goes the two chibi nations, one was an albino with unruly white hair and mesmerizing red eyes, the other was a blonde bespectacled chibi with blue eyes garbed in a brown bomber jacket both jumping from the dining table landing on the tiled floor with a soft 'thud' with practiced ease.

Amidst all the chaos they didn't notice two eerily glowing eyes watching their every move and before any of them could sense its presence, a black blur sped past Gilbert and Alfred snatching the embodiment of Prussia in its mouth waving it eagerly at the horrified chibi's with a playful light it its eyes.

"Oi, put the awesome me down you damn cat!"

Cue a moment of dumbfounded silence.

The black cat lowered its body to the ground, yellow eyes alert and cautious. Body poised and ready to pounce, and within a second it jumped towards the table eager to have fun with its new playmates.

"VE DOITSU TASUKETE!"

And that is when the Apocalyptic chaos began.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Reaper-chan**:

Soooo didja

like it?

hate it?

And if you want to read more cute and moe scenes, **_review_** please! Creative criticism are also accepted. please review so you guys can tell me whats on your mind, I apologize in advance for any grammatical error.

If you have a request for a chibi country to put in here please put it in your reviews if you readers convinced me enough I might add some of your OC'S in here :3

GOTT i was kyaaa~ing every five second while writing Italy's scene thinking of how effing cute he is damn.

AngelzReaper signing out!

* * *

**Chapter two Preview:**

"Oi, Alfred come back here and give me that damn bacon back!"

"No way dudette! The HERO got this beacon fair and square so it's mine!" the chibified America answered running pass my feet as he stole a piece of bacon from the cooked batch on the table wearing the said piece of meat like a cape. When he was a few good meters away from me,he stopped running and did a HEROIC POSE the American flag _magically_ appearing as his background the piece of bacon was waving with the unseen winds like a cloak. If i wasn't pissed at him right now ready to whack him with my spatula I would have melted and giggled at the site.

Giving him a death glare which he promptly ignored, I was about to chase after him when i saw Arthur hiding near the steps armed with a spoon ready to whack his former colony on my signal.

I gave my favorite chibi an evil smile which he returned with one of his own, looking at burger loving nation who was now dancing to the tune of 'Sway' from the radio (didn't he not notice Gilbert was beside him eating his beloved mantle?) ignorant to the world.

While dancing, Alfred was now slowly but surely advancing to England's direction, I raised three fingers and started to count.

3

2

1

**WHAPACK!**

Now I have one unconscious chibi to torture!

Stay tuned guys


	2. Chapter Two

**Reaper-chan: **I do not own any of the Hetalia Characters only my Oc Nayeli, Monique belongs to Neeky-chan. I would also like to thank my first three reviewers which are...chipsivana, Neeky-chan, and Alien 2012! thank you sooo much for reviewing my story~

_"Oi, let go of me you tomato bastard!"_ - thoughts

* * *

**Hetalian Chocolate  
**

**Chapter Two: **

**More Chocolate Equals Instant Insanity  
**

* * *

As you have read from last chapter, the mini commissioned Hetalain Choco turned alive was now being chased by Nayeli's pet cat. The poor feline had been deprive by love and affection lately because of his owner being busy these past days due to her college. So the black fury beast decided to put the matter in his own paws by entertaining himself with his new found _playmates_.

Meaning, getting one as a chew toy and chasing the others around the living room just for the hell of it.

So that's what Panther Baby did… he pounced and snatched the albino one wearing a pirate's costume, and then proceeded to jump on the dining table to find a delectable prey to toy with by chasing him all around the living area or the ends of the earth if needed be. He was just that dang bored and chasing little mice and lizards are obsolete.

So with a non-stop swearing Prussian in his maws, the black cat sadistically chased the crying Italian wearing a raven stripped Mafioso suit with glee.

* * *

They can't believe this, just what the fuck man! They were **the** freaking _personification _of the countries! Eight of them belonging to the G8, one was a former ruthless inquisitor and the other was an ex-nation with fearless tectonic knights who had once succeeded seizing the vital regions of Austria… but now they were reduced to being pursued by the big furry black cat of the unconscious unidentified brown haired female on the floor.

True that they have just been awoken from their slumber, their souls or more like essences were just getting used to their new vessels. But still, being chased by a cat was just downright humiliating.

Especially for his awesomeness that was cursing and blaspheming cat vainly trying to get the feline to let go of his awesome person. Gritting his teeth while poking Panther's mouth with his miniature rapier, Gilbert cursed in German for a hundredth time that day for epically failing to free himself from the sadistic black neko [cat].

Ruby eyes traveled to his companions who were running away from his captor assessing them while doing so before finally landing on one of his bruder's close friends, Feliciano Vargas.

"_Run Ita-chan run. Save you're firm behind from my captor while I watch at the background enjoying the __**view**__. Kesesesese~"_

He would have laughed out loud at Ita-chan's incoming demise as Panther started to close in shortening their distance, but he was too busy thinking of ways to make the infernal feline let go of his awesome self. It's not like the cat was hurting him per se, the black kitty knew not to bite too hard while handling a living being while it plays, but damn it's not awesome being soaked with its stinking saliva if you are the awesome personification of Prussia himself so he needs out!

"_I have nothing against you kitty, but when I get my awesome self out of your unawesome mouth you're going down."_

* * *

Being chased by an unlawfully fast and stealthy cat was no fun, so is awakening and knowing your stuck in a body that is barely four inches tall with cutesy chubby hands and body parts is not amusing. But the most horrid part of all is realizing that you have unwanted appendages attached to your body. Just like the pair of black cat ears on top of his blond slicked hair and a cursed tail swishing to and fro behind his back as they ran, well his formal gray German military uniform saves him from further embarrassment but does he really need to have those dang cat ears and tail?

Ludwig is not a happy nation, he is pissed as hell and his growing migraine didn't help him any so is the incessant shouting of Italy of "Doitsu tasukete!" while flailing his white flag.

"_Mein gott can't we just fight that verdammt feline rather than run like Italy?"_

Le internal face palm.

Of course they can! Even though they were greatly reduced in size doesn't mean they lost their ability to fight, they were the freaking countries for kami's sake! they lived for more than a thousand years now with great battle experience honed through many wars in the past, handling a grown cat would just be a piece of cake. So the question now is why the hell they all sprinted away when they saw the embodiment of Northern Italy dash past their shocked facades?

"Bloody hell why are we running? We can still fight the feline even in this form." Hmm, seems like the former pirate has the same question as him. Japan's form came into his field of vision running beside him. The quiet Asian nation tilted his head a little towards the wurst loving German before turning his nearly blank facade at England for his reply, "Gomenasai Igirisu-san, me and Doitsu-san usually ran after Itaria-kun when he has his panic attacks so we followed him on impulse."

The Englishman wearing a black butler's attire grumbled ruffling his wild blonde locks with his gloved right hand before crossing them over his chest.

"Well mi amigos, It's not like I don't enjoy running but don't you think it's time we stop playing around and get mi amigo Gilbert from that beast's foul mouth hmm?"

Apparently, Ludwig and the country of passion had the same mindset at the time so he can't help but nod his head and voice his agreement. "Ja, Spain is right. Albeit diminutive in size we still have our strength as a nation so we should be able to handle the katze [cat] and salvage mien bruder."

"Oi west, the awesome me doesn't need any rescuing!""

Raising a blond eyebrow at his brother, Germany looked at Prussia as if asking "really now?" shrugging afterwards with a tired sigh.

"The awesome me is doesn't appro—

"Well mon amie, since you can't get yourself out of that _**sticky**_ predicament just stay put and let us rescue you oui?"

"Humph big words coming from you frog, as if you're going to help any in the soon to be brawl." Intense emerald eyes burned at the back of the personification of France as he sat dramatically on the floor with his white chef outfit biting his navy blue scarf crying crocodile tears. "I'm hurt Angleterre, of course I'll help!—all the dramatics stopped as he stood with his TM Rape face – Ill assist mon cher Italy on cheering you guys from a safe distance so adieu~ Ohonhonhonhon~" Wasting no time, the country of _l'amour_ snatched a bewildered Italy laughing his perverted laugh dashing pass England, China, Spain, Japan, Germany and last but not the least Romano.

"Damn bastardo pervertito always running when it comes to battles, but does he have to fucking take my idiot fratello with him?" The seething southern part of Italy asked twirling a pair of pistols on his pointer fingers, cocking them before raising both ammo's up taking aim at the unsuspecting French's head. He was about to blast Francis' head into oblivion when Antonio's face came to his shooting range halting his finger on the trigger.

"What the hell tomato bastard! Get out of the fucking way!"

"Maa Lovi leave mi amigo alone, us seis [six] can handle that gato [cat]." Spain was smiling but there was something lethal in his undertone as he loosened the raven tie of his Gakuen Hetalia outfit. Producing a battle ax as big as his chibi body out of nowhere, he glared at the black cat that was keeping one of his best friend's hostage.

"I guess there's no helping it then aru, ill back you guys up when we engage in battle aru." came China's voice just beside Kiku cracking his knuckles for emphasis decked in his Imperial robes dyed in crimson. His light-brown-almost-amber-eyes shone in great delight, but this time it's not for his beloved shinaty-chan but for the excitement of a good skirmish with the fury feline.

"Rules of the sea, first one to die loses, so are you with me you bloody landlubbers?"

"AYE (ARU)!"

Germany turned his cerulean gaze at his fellow countries, just by feeling the cold aura surrounding them and by seeing the bloodlust that was clearly imbedded at the depths of their pupils, he was sure that they reverted back to their olden medieval ways. They lost some of their kind these past years, they are sure as hell were not gonna risk losing another one even if it's his annoying brother. Not wanting to be outdone by his friends, Ludwig took his precious German luger from his hidden pocket; he took the magazine out loading a few bullets before putting it back, cocking it and pointing the said ammunition at the seemingly _innocent_ cat.

Everybody was tense, eyes locked at Panther waiting for it to make its first move. But before any of them could pull their triggers or lash out with their swords, America came bursting in bouncing in each step singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' at the top of his lungs with his helium high like voice. He stopped skipping in favor of staring at his _comrades_ somewhat puzzled with the way they were glowering at the raven furred feline in front of their miniscule combat ready selves.

Tension was thick in the air, so thick you can cut it repeatedly with a rusty butter knife as Alfred got in between his fellow nations and the cat not at all caring if he gets caught among the crossfire. A wide grin sported on his face as he pranced towards the black cat stopping just beneath Panther Baby. The embodiment of USA waved his hand at the curious kitty and uttered a "Yo." Satisfied that the feline didn't attack his person at the gesture, he put both of his little chubby hands in the cat's front paws lightly tapping them both and without warning hoisted Panther in the air in pure delight startling the raven furred feline making it drop the grossed out, saliva covered Gilbert on the ground.

"That was soo not awesome."

The bad luck of the cat didn't stop there because after it dropped Prussia on the floor, the burger loving nation proceeded to spin his body together with the neko (cat) laughing his normal boisterous laugh "AHAHAHAHA SINCE IM THE HERO YOULL HAVE TO PLAY MEH KITTY!" yes the young nation found Nayeli's secret stash of pockey in the house damn him! And now he's bouncing on the walls and the four corners of the living area with a scared cat in tow, he occasionally lands on the couch before bounding airborne upwards again roughly touching the ceiling like superman high on kryptonite.

"**IMTHEHEROWEEEEE!"**

Le internal face palms.

That was very anticlimactic.

Taking the opportunity to escape Alfred's glucose induced insanity, the chibified nations consisting of a dejected England, a shinaty-chan hugging China, an all shine and smiles Spain chasing a cursing Romano, a somewhat happy Japan and a tired looking Germany with a petulant Prussia on his shoulders, they left America doing 'heroic' stunts in mid air with his new 'sidekick' to wake up their new 'owner'

* * *

POK

_POK_

**LE VERDAMMT **_**POK**_**!**

The second year BSCS college student girl was awoken from her unconscious state with the feeling of something akin to mini pellet bullets hitting her right cheek. Fluttering her heavy eyelids open, she saw a gray-ish blob mixed with some yellow and blue colors. Blinking the blurriness out of her system, she saw the blob finally formed a recognizable shape and whaddaya know the splotch of mixed colors was a pissed off personification of Germany putting his miniature German Luger firearm in good use rapidly firing at the amused auburn haired girl.

Nayeli stared at Ludwig with half lidded eyes somewhat entertained as he continued his ineffective way of arousing her unresponsive form, her brown eyes stopped at the wurst loving German's head with a pair of twitching black cat ears. The scene was _disturbingly_ cute, though she must admit that even with his strict outlook in life she still find him a tad bit attractive and the kitty ears didn't just make him look less threatening but it also made him…dare she say _'cute'_ like a cuddly teddy bear.

[Fangirls altogether now] Awww~~~

"Five more minutes." The twenty years old Filipina grunted pretending to sleep, she wants nothing more than go back to being unconscious and pretend that all of the previous stuff didn't happen so she can maintain her half sane half insane status of facebook. If she woke up from Luddy's gunning, then she would have to acknowledge that she was actually _feeling_ his bullets thus admitting to herself that they were _**real **_and by no means some made up imagination by her Hetalia loving mind and thus leaving her to finally conclude that she had totally gone insane wooo~

"Verdammt she won't wake up!"

Cue consecutive and gibberish German swears amidst the sounds of non-stop gun shots.

"Allow me to wake the mademoiselle up Germany; a kiss on the lips usually wakes the sleeping beauty oui?"

"Like hell will I allow you to sexually harass her in front of me you bloody perverted fuck face!"

"In my country we only kiss a girl if—" Japan trailed off bushing furiously.

"Ve~~Maybe we can cook some pasta and let the delizioso aroma wake her up~"

"Maybe a tomato will wake the senorita up~"

"Che, no one wants your damn tomatoes you fucking tomato bastard!"

"You eastern nations are at it again aru. You always fight at every little thing; can't you talk it like mature adults aru ka?"

While the others argue on the method on how to wake the poor Filipina girl up, they didn't notice a certain Albino making his way on the auburn haired girl's face his features uncharacteristically serious as his trained eyes assessed her form.

"_The madchen is clearly tired and stressed out, and it's quite obvious that she lacks enough sleep with the large circular black rings under her eyes. With Italy 'awakening' in front of her very own eyes, it shocked her frazzled nerves and brought her stress to a higher level rendering her unconscious."_

Prussia shook his head smirking a little before staring at his petite hands balling it into a fist.

"_If it weren't for this madchen, we will lose our essences… our souls and the countries will be just a bunch of land masses on the map without its personification. Like an empty shell without a soul."_

Gilbert lowered his small chubby cute face in front of Nayeli's, crimson optics softening a little. With voice as loud as the barest whisper he muttered a hushed "Danke Madchen." The moment was broken when his usual arrogant self-loving smirk appeared on his facade, his little gloved hands pinching the girl's nose preventing her from breathing.

At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds the Filipina had some difficulty in breathing, mouth opening gasping for air. Her brown eyes shot open bloodshot and enraged when she shot up from the floor hungrily wheezing for air as she directed her burning livid irises at him.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR—**

"Kesesese~ Guten morgen madchen." He interrupted her angry outburst with his suave voice laughing his typical Prussia only laugh.

**—PRUSSIA?"**

"The one and only awesomeness, wanna see my five meters?"

* * *

Three **days**.

It's been three _hell bent_ days since kami has sent her those infuriating _**ten**_ completely ruining her peaceful and normal everyday life giving her at least three major headaches a day plus some broken house furniture in the package. And as an added bonus, they have been driving her insane inside and outside her house with the mayhem they are causing and with the torture that they that have been unconsciously inflicting on her poor, poor self she's on a brink of committing suicide to attain eternal peace.

Isn't Kami-sama a kind and generous higher being no?

Finally after three tiring days filled with drama, a pinch of violence, couple of death threats, several homemade bombs, an overdose on pasta, wurst, tomatoes, burgers, French food and surprisingly well made scones, it was finally _**Saturday**_.

And a **no** school Saturday at that!

Booyah bitches Nayeli is gonna be a complete lazy ass and sleep in for the day. She's gonna lay there in bed, snuggle the fluff out of her favourite pillow and savour the soft confines of her bed to recover some of her lost sleep throughout these past three chaotic days. Be it rain or fall, the worlds oblivion or the threat of being raped by Francis and Gilbert, nothing and I mean nothing could get her out of her bed and down the first story of her house only to indulge herself to her unhealthy daily dose of insanity seeing her uninvited guests doing unimaginable apocalyptic _**stuffs **_that would either ruin some of her furniture, blast a gaping hole or two on the walls of her apartment—

**CRASH!**

"Rise and shine dudette time to make the hero and his awesome sidekicks some breakfast!"

—Or the untimely destruction of her bedroom door. _"There goes my privacy."_

"Alfred please let me sleep for a few more minutes; I got little to none amount of sleep last night when you guys decided to have a movie marathon consisting of _**horror**_ movies."

The Filipina groaned as she buried her head on her pillow in a futile attempt to return to sleep. She almost _succeeded,_ her droopy eyelids half way closed when she felt something heavy (its weight can be compared to a falling anvil) dropping on her middle area making it as its makeshift trampoline. _"Ugh, damn it all."_

Opening her auburn eyes in great displeasure, she found mini Alfred sitting on her abdomen with a cute pout on his adorable face using his most lethal weapon against her.

Puppy dog eyes ala Alfred F. Jones.

"_Damn they are super effective! No wonder England can't say no to him with a super uke face like that!"_

"…"

"But Neli its past nine AM and we are all hungry. We didn't want a repeat of what happened last **Thursday** so we decided to wake you up."

Nayeli gave an involuntary shiver in response as she recalled last _Thursday's _events waking every tired cells and fibers of her being and she shudder at the thought of letting that _**incident **_happen again.

"Mein gott, please don't remind of it _**ever**_ again please."

"Anything for you duddete even if you're not one of my citizens!"

Without further ado and knowing that his _mission_ on waking their hostess was done, he jumped from her bed and rushed back down stairs.

"HEY DUDES NAYELI'S AWAKE!"

"ALFRED HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SLIDING DOWN THE STAIRS?"

"Meh you're no fun Iggy."

Tuning out their argument, the Asian girl went to her bathroom to do her usual morning rituals. When she was done, she briefly drifted into space lost in her own thoughts. Honestly she didn't know what to think when she saw them standing in front of her table miraculously becoming alive and moving where as they were supposed to be a bunch of customized chocolates edible and immobile. Her brain was in total shut down melting into a pile of gooey mesh unable to comprehend the situation.

Her first thought when she saw Italy move and wave his white flag was,

"_Is it the indefinite amount of caffeine that I took this morning that I am now hallucinating seeing the chocolate move making 've' sounds?"_

Her second though when she felt Veneziano suck and lick on her finger was,

"OH MEIN GOTT IT'S FREAKING ALIVE AND ITS '_EATING' _ME!"

And her last though when she heard his voice and introduced himself as Italy Veneziano was,

"_No questions asked, I'm definitely mental and need an effing life."_

And thus brings us back to our current situation now, having ten characters from Hetalia (which they insisted that they were the personification of the countries not just fictional characters without further explanation) appear inside her house and wrecking havoc was not her ideal way to start her second year in college but she has to deal with it because Fate was having a very bad day and is taking it out on her.

With an indignant sigh, she frowned for a while hating Fate more and more at the moment giving her this situation when she has a lot to think about and take care of at the moment. She doesn't need a bunch of guys to torment her more and dang, they didn't even have the decency to explain things to her! They were all hush hush around her just making contact when they want food or for a small uninformative chatter.

She was lost in her thoughts as she gently traveled her wooden stairs. Her steps were light and hushed as to not wake the current occupants of her home which she thought was still asleep and as she reached her final destination, she was surprised from castle oblivion to Kingdom Hearts and finally back to earth at the scene.

All ten of them were at the kitchen doing what they usually do best; break someone's mentally to nothingness (apparently hers) due to all the mayhem they are causing.

_"Fuck, I hate my life."_

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen in which the perpetrator of the apocalyptic chaos still unknown, Nayeli decided that she would just ignore them like they disregard her on daily basis and get starting at breakfast which consisted of wurst, beacon, eggs, pancakes and some fruits.

With great enthusiasm fueled by her rumbling empty stomach, she arranged the ingredients on the dining table careful not to bump the English gentleman that was having some difficulty on drinking his cup of tea (the tea cup almost ¾ his size X3)muttering a small "Good morning." Getting a polite "Good morning love." as a reply from Arthur after he took a sip from his drink.

"Guten morgen madchen, the awesome me appreciates the good amount of wurst in the morning but sometimes you over cook them. Let the awesome me cook them for today." She nearly dropped the frying pans that she was carrying when she heard his awesomeness said that sentence from the kitchen counter. Prussia was still garbed in his pirate costume with his usual egotistic smirk hands armed with a plastic spatula bigger than his own size.

"Matin bonn ma cher, allow moi and my friend Gilbert to assist you with breakfast! Mon Mathieu makes the best pancakes so I can help you with that mon petite cher." Came Francis' soft and _surprisingly_ non perverted voice near the end of the dinning furniture his blue eyes locked at her given ingredients.

"_Who knows that hunger is the best adversary of perverted hormones? I should starve them more kufufufufu~"_

Nodding her head in consent, the Filipina let Gilbert to fry the wurst and as for the Frenchman, she lifted his diminutive chef garbed self from the table putting the representation of the country of l'amour on her shoulders allowing him to direct her in making the pancakes.

A few minutes later…

"Oi, Alfred come back here and give me that damn bacon back!"

"No way dudette! The HERO got this beacon fair and square so it's mine!" the chibified America answered running pass her feet as he stole a piece of bacon from the cooked batch on the table wearing the said piece of meat like a cape. When he was a few good meters away from the Filipina, he stopped running and did a HEROIC POSE the American flag _magically_ appearing as his background the piece of bacon was billowing with the unseen winds like a cloak.

"_My reality is being shattered bit by bit with them staying with me here and soon I'll find myself inclining to insanity too close for comfort."_

Giving him a death glare which he promptly ignored, Nayeli was about to chase after him when she saw Arthur hiding near the steps armed with a spoon ready to whack his former colony on her signal.

She gave her favorite chibi an evil smile which he returned with one of his own, both now looking at burger loving nation who was now dancing to the tune of 'Sway' (by pussycat dolls)from the radio (didn't he not notice Gilbert was beside him eating his beloved mantle?) ignorant to the world.

While dancing, Alfred was now slowly but surely advancing to England's direction, the college student raised three fingers and started to count.

3

2

1

**WHAPACK!**

Direct hit! She was about to pick the former pirate up and huggle him to death when she heard the intro of 'Aikoi' (from Tsubasa Chronicles) play from her Nokia cellphone alerting her for an incoming call.

She picked the electric device from the side table checking the caller I.D.

Monique "Knicky" Bunton

"_**OH IT'S NEEKY-CHAN~"**_

Clearing her throat, the auburn haired girl spoke in her most business like voice in a no-nonsense tone. "Hello potential customer you have reached Bloody Howling's Murdering Agency, you rang we bang. We assassinate our clients in many grotesque and blood curling ways; we also take commissions on special occasions. So dear potential customer, how would you like to die today?" Nayeli finished her line with a small smirk on her lips, her pair of chocolate orbs where glistening in a wild crazed manner.

"Hello omnipotent machine like voice service lady, I'm calling to gloat and inform you that I'm still alive and kicking seeing as your so called killers have epically failed to kill me once again~"

"Oh you're that damned target who wouldn't just _**flipping**_ **die**. So glad we can do business again, so in what order, date and method would you like to be executed Miss Bunton?"

"Oh the same as usual, death by the bloody water pipe on the head by a Russia cosplayer assassin~"

The silence was suffocating but it was broken when both of the speakers broke into uncontrollable giggles after their little practiced skit.

"Yo, Nayeli! Heads up girl I'm coming to your house!" came the bubbly voice of Nayeli's sixteen year old friend from the other end of the line.

"_RussiaCanadafangirlsayswhat?_

"What! Eh? Why?"

"I have something _**magical **_to show you~" She hoped, prayed and begged to any other god's in existence that by saying 'magical' doesn't equally mean that her friend has somewhat acquired a Hatalian Choco just like she did a few days ago. Come to think of it, Knicky also ordered some homemade Russia and Canada chocolates from **'XocoLo's'**

"_Oh flying fudge cakes."_

"Umm, uh where are you now?" chocolate eyes shifted nervously at her own collection of mini nations who were listening attentively at their phone conversation.

"Hmm? I'm just about to 'come home' mi amiga!"

"WAIT KNI—

CRASH!

**_BANG!_**

The front door was slammed open revealing a sixteen year old girl with brown hair just past her shoulders that has blonde tips, she trotted inside the house as if she owned the place with a happy bounce in each step. Seeing her stunned and flabbergasted friend, Monique gave Nayeli a jaw splitting grin removing the red hood that was covering her face revealing a pair of mischievous hazel eyes.

What shocked Nayeli wasn't the sudden appearance of her friend but it was that something that was emitting a _**deadly**_ aura on top of her russet hair even if it was giving them all an _innocent_ smile.

"Be one with mother Russia da?" Yup you read it right it was a mini **Russia **who was on top of her mess of brown locks his gloved hand gripping a few good amount of her hair too tight for her Knicky-chan's comfort.

"_If there was a saying that in Soviet you don't kidnap Russia but Russia kidnaps you. Well, in Monique's case…in the real world you don't own Russia but Russia owns you."_

Ignorant of the 'kolkol-ing' Ivan on her head, she snatched something from her shoulder with her slightly pale hands thrusting it in front of Nayeli's gaping face.

"Aren't they just adorable?"

Brown irises met a pair of bespectacled shy violet ones in a stare down, her inner fangirl self almost melting at the uber cuteness.

"CANADA!"

"Ma-maple…"

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Reaper-chan**:

Soooo didja

like it?

hate it?

And if you want to read more cute and moe scenes, **_review_** please! Creative criticism are also accepted. please review so you guys can tell me whats on your mind, I apologize in advance for any grammatical error. Also please correct me if i have some of errors on the other languages I uses [doesn't trust google translate]

If you have a request for a chibi country to put in here please put it in your reviews if you readers convinced me enough I might add some of your OC'S in here :3

AngelzReaper signing out!


	3. Chapter Three

**Reaper-chan: **Sooorryyyy I took so looong guys! NO AMOUNT OF EXCUSES WILL DO SO ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS I'M SORRY! m(_)m *bows repeatedly*

So to compensate for my incompetence, I wrote a long chappie so enjoy reading ~ I do not own any of the Hetalia Characters only my Oc Nayeli, Monique belongs to Neeky-chan, Silvianna belongs to chipsivanna-san.

I would also like to thank my reviewers which are...chipsivana, Laurarokks, Neeky-chan, SilverMoonKitty and Alien 2012! thank you sooo much for reviewing my story~

_**"Oi, let go of me you tomato bastard!"**_ – thoughts in flash backs

_"Bow down to the awesome me kesesesese~"_ – thoughts in normal

_Free kisses from the hero if you are reading this *hugs and kisses a reader* - flashback_

* * *

**Hetalian Chocolate  
**

**Chapter Three: **

**From Chocolate to Personified countries and from Countries to Humans  
**

* * *

Pain.

Excruciating pain greeted her when she woke up stinging her right cheek like a beyotch. Its feels like she had been bitch slapped by Russia using his signature bloody metal pipe fifty times straight in the span of ten seconds. Oh wait he did, that damn miniature chibi whipped her with his pipe for simply lifting him from her grimacing friend's head by his long ass scarf wearing that dementedly innocent smile 'kolkol-ing' all the way.

Suppressing a pained groan as she closed her deep pair of chocolate irises, the seemingly eternal burning pain on her right cheek made her brain forcefully recall the stinging events from yesterday.

* * *

BLINK.

_BLINK._

**BLINK.**

O_O

—_—

O_O

—_—

O_O

_You get the picture._

_All Nayeli could do was rapidly blink her disbelieving eyes at the sight. In front of the shocked Filipina was a slightly ghostly looking Matthew Williams holding his white bear Kumajiro also in the alarmingly cute chibi size staring at Nayeli with his pair of nervous lavender irises as her friend Knicky-chan unceremoniously shoved the startled miniature form of the personification of the country of Canada in front of her face._

"_Aren't they just adorable?" Monique cooed gushing at Canada's cuteness her hazel eyes taking a TM Otaku glint [crazy and definitely obsessed] as she slightly patted Ivan's head who in turn just gave her one of his childlike giggles._

_Please take note that he still has his 'fuck off or I'll force you to be one with me __**da?**__' purple aura so all the twenty two year old girl could do was stare and ogle at the embodiment of Russia fearing for her life._

"_**I know he's cute and adorable but hell, he's still intimidating in that form."**_

"_Kawaii~ 3" Nayeli's auburn haired friend chirped as she twirled in place admiring her chibi Mathew fussing at how utterly adorable he is poking his flushed cheeks eliciting a quiet "Ma-maple!" from America's twin brother who was blushing from head to foot now burying his head on Kumajiro's fur in embarrassment._

"_**Holy Jashin even if I am granted immortality it is not enough to make me survive after this."**_

_God why her? Can't she have a good rest in the weekend from all the stress from college and from those ten infernal beings? Yes they were irresistibly cute at first, making any Hetalia fangirl bow and worship them and the ground they walk upon. As for the more obsessed ones, they all take it to a higher level by marrying them in their minds secretly making a shrine for them inside their dust bunny infested closets. Nayeli would too, but after three __**hell bent**__ days living with them, her little piece of newfound heaven has become a burning inferno on earth._

_Sure some of them were tolerable to a certain level namely China, Japan, Spain, and England when he is not indulged into an argument with France but once the two of them start there is no stopping them even the threat of being Panther Baby's chew toy for a month. Nayeli can also bear with the strict German and sympathize with him at some point because he is the only one capable o f breaking the brawls once the majority of the diminutive nations starts a mini war on the her house but the noticeable crack on her sanity and a collection of her broken furniture were sooo not worth it._

_Well Prussia and France were good cooking buddies when one in particular is not busy playing with Gilbird or being awesome, the other being a major pervert or both of them being lazy asses, really they are 75% less perverted and touchy feely when __**starved**__. But most of the cooking was done by the calm and quiet embodiment of Japan and the Shinatty-chan loving Wang Yao. The said two reprimanding her from eating ramen on a daily basis and practically demanded her to eat healthy food like two fussy mothers._

"_You're a growing woman aru! How could you eat only ramen repeatedly every day? That is not healthy aru!"_

"_Chuugoku-san is right Nayeli-san; please allow us to cook for you in return for allowing us to stay in your humble abode."_

_Well excuse her, it's not that she can't cook; she __**can**__ actually but she's just too damn lazy to cook and was mostly not in the mood to dish it out in the kitchen so sue her. And she have them now right? What better ways to eat healthy food than to have someone make them for you preferably China, Kiku and the ever enthusiastic Italia to be her cooking slaves' desho? Muwahahahahahaha!_

_Last but not the least was America and Romano, she could safely say that those two were her now walking cussing dictionary. She probably learned a good whooping ass of 300+ pages of swear words from those two over the days she has spent with them more than her twenty two years of existence._

_Back in the situation at hand, as her dull tired brown eyes stared at her friend and Knicky-chan's two 'Hetalian Choco' she feel like knocking herself with one of her brothers metal baseball bat to have a concussion and possibly forget everything that has ever happened._

"_**I got this nagging feeling that they are hiding something big from me. But who am I to question them? I'm just a stranger who is mentally –cue inward giggle- insane enough to let them stay with me until they sort their own issues…it's not that I mind though…"**_

_With her growing headache and grumbling stomach, Nayeli confronted the gravity of the situation with the maturity of an anime fan who was deprived of food since yesterday's lunch._

"_Let's just effing eat our breakfast, we'll talk about this matter while eating."_

_As two friends teetered towards the kitchen; Monique the lively one of the two dragged the bemoaning Nayeli to gather their assortments of food and the needed utensils for their breakfast putting the cooked rations of food on two silver trays together with a few considerably small tea cups and china wares with a variety of silverwares raging from teaspoons to spoons and forks. When the aroma of freshly made food entered the dining room, twelve little heads turned only to find the Filipina and her sixteen year old auburn haired friend enter the dining room both carrying their respective silver trays._

_The burger loving nation and his self proclaimed awesomeness couldn't help but let out a good bout of healthy laughter when they saw Nayeli wobble at her step almost toppling over a chair because of the heavy weight of her tray._

"_Not funny." _

"_IT __**IS**__ FUNNY DUDETTE!"_

"_Al is right madchen, the expression on your face was too comical to not laugh at kesesesese~"_

"_Humph."_

"_Aww Nayeli-chan stop arguing with these two cutie pies and let's eat breakfast, stop hogging the food and set it on the table pronto~"_

_Twelve pairs of doe like eyes glistened at the prospect of good breakfast as their twenty two year old hostess carefully set the food on the table. If you want to be literal, there were two plates filled with a generous amount of pancakes, a plate with the assortment of bacon and wurst, another holding several pieces of sunnyside up eggs and a bowl of tasty looking black berries mixed with reddish-pink strawberries. Next to be set down was a pot of hot tea and a cold pitcher of orange juice._

_While the chocolate haired Filipina was busy setting the food, her now hyper friend was skipping around the table accordingly positioning the plates, saucers, tea cups and silverware as she go __**surprisingly**__ not breaking anything._

"_Its chow time guys~" Monique announced beaming._

_Nayeli and Monique took a sit beside the table facing each other, the Filipina having her own set of mini nations sitting in front of her on the table in a semi circle rowdily consuming their food in an alarming fast rate while her sixteen year old American friend sat on the other side of the table with Russia and Canada sitting also in front of Knicky-chan __**quietly**__ eating their breakfast._

_Not being able to take a bite out her forkful of eggs, chaos has already ensued which was ignited by Alfred, fueled by the albino nation, spread by a now perverted Francis with a mischievous Antonio earning a majorly pissed off England and Romano, a blank faced Kiku, a not caring Yao, a whining Northern Italy asking for pasta, and it all ended when Germany finally exploded his booming angry voice resounding the dining room telling the miniature nations to shut their fucking traps up or he will beat the shit out of all them with a grape stem and a beard. _

_No __**exceptions**__._

_Boy was he one majorly annoyed kitty with his black cat ears and tail twitching. _

_Apparently, Ludwig doesn't like it when you waste a good amount of wurst in front of him while eating._

_It's like having a world meeting only breakfast style with two spare individuals, but meh who cares? Let's just hope that they don't start a food fight though…_

_Clearing her throat as she shoved her forkful of eggs into her eager salivating mouth, she pretended that their little skit didn't happen as she chew her face scrunching up in thought._

"_How did you get Russia and Canada knicky-chan?" Nayeli asked as she devoured her piece of bacon glaring at Gilbert who tried to steal her uneaten portion on her half empty plate. Her friend took her time chewing on her food before swallowing and from her lips escaping Nayeli's most dreaded answer. "Xocolo's." _

_She crumpled on her seat hearing Monique's reply repeatedly banging her head on her wooden dinning furniture hoping against hope that her uninvited guest would just instantaneously combust on the spot. "I thought so."_

"_Yup, I only purchased Matthew here though but Ame-nee gave me Russia for free saying when she tried to sell him, the clients would just return him the next day practically traumatized. I wonder why though."_

"_He probably scared the hell out of them emitting his purple aura even when he's still wrapped on his fancy tinfoil wrapper making the buyers think that it was possessed by an evil spirit or something like that."_

"_You think so Nayeli?"_

_Both girls stopped eating in favor on staring at the sunflower loving nation which just blinked at them in return, mauve eyes darkening to the point of being ominous his purple aura back with vengeance "Do you need something товарищ?"_

"_N-nope."_

_"N-nothing s-sorry Ivan-c-chan!"  
_

"_**Radamnit only Ivan can be moe and terrifying at the same time just by sitting there being himself."**_

"_**I seem to forget the reason why I even like him in the first place for a while there." **_

_The American girl and Filipina girl looked at each other, their own pair of hazel irises reflecting fear as they both gave an involuntary shiver damning the day they ever met the Russian Nation. _

_Sensing Monique's distress, Kumajiro's owner Canada finished his pancakes (that was thoroughly bathed in maple syrup) before trotting to his 'owner' tugging a stray piece of her reddish-brown lock giving her his most adorable-heart-attack-inducing-puppy-dog-eyes wanting to be hoisted and cuddled._

_Knicky-chan being the cute obsessed person that she is, just melted into a pile of mushy goo looking like one of England's curry at her seat before solidifying herself picking Mathew giving him a few smooches on his reddening cheeks and then putting him on her shoulder before she resumed ingesting her breakfast with a bubbly bob of her head every now and then._

"_Mhhmmm~ Compliments to the chef or chefs, this is one hell of a pancake and the wurst isn't half bad either." The Russia and Canada fangirl said licking the remains of maple syrup from her fork._

"_Gil fried the wurst— the college student patted Ludwig's bruder on his silver mane with a finger handling him some bacon to make him stop pouting and whining for beer —Francis instructed me in making the pancakes."_

"_Good job you two~ I'm looking forward to eating your creations in the future~" Neecky-chan complimented clapping her hands in delight._

"_I'm just that awesome kesesesese~" the pirate decked Gilbert answered basking on the brilliance of her praise hooking his arms around Francis that was in a white chef outfit who was winking at her giving her flying kisses "The pleasure is mine mon cher ohonhonhonhon~"_

_The two avid Hetalia fangirls both shook their heads at Prussia and Frances' antics inwardly giggling at the cuteness and suddenly spurring an idea of PruFra as a crack pairing on fanfic in their minds._

"_Ow."_

_Knicky-chan cringed when a certain miniature country proceeded to traverse the length of her blonde streaked brown locks using her auburn hair strands as impromptu rope scaling over her long tresses until he reached the top of her head. He sat there resuming his former position smiling at the rest of the occupants of the household and looking at Monique like he owned her._

"_**Bloody hell talk about taking possessiveness to a higher level"**_

"_Stay away from her Francis, especially you Kaliningrad."_

_And just like that warm atmosphere dropped to a bone chilling negative ten degrees. A pair of deep pool of brown irises narrowed belonging to the Filipina girl as she heard the little Russian spat that sentence with venom towards the self proclaimed King of awesomeness. Her hackles rose as she felt her patience snap for the first time in __**years**__, protectiveness overwhelmed her senses as she saw how terribly the word 'Kaliningrad' affected the now shaking Gilbert. Scooping him from his spot together with a solemn France, Nayeli glared daggers at the Ivan while she comforted Prussia perching him at the nape of her neck with Francis trying to calm his shivering friend._

"_Stay away from him you damn commie bastard or so help me god the moment I see Belarus I'll fucking force you to marry her with all of the nations here being you fucking witnesses."_

_All the noise and motion in the dining room stopped when they heard her swear out loud for the very first time in their stay on her residence instantly gaining the other nations undivided attention. She said that sentence casually in a deadly whisper her face blank not even having an indication that she was angry, but her eyes tell them otherwise._

_Only two words could describe what was buried in the depths of her narrowed brown optics…__**Raw fury**__._

"_Ve~ Nayeli-chan is scary when angry. Please calm down bella." Veneziano said trying to placate the raging girl as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand on the table. Beside the frantic Italian stood an uncertain Kiku fiddling with the hem of his white hakamashita. _

_He was worried but he didn't know how to calm a girl down. The only female contact he had was with Taiwan and Vietnam and perhaps sometimes with Hungary when they discuss certain…__**stuffs**__ and that was when they were docile so now all he could do was look at her worriedly while murmuring her name "Nayeli-san…" torn between touching her hand like his friend Feliciano was doing or just comforting her with his presence._

_Silence resounded heavily through the table, their breakfast forgotten but the bomb was dropped when America abandoned feeding the black feline under the table with meat to ask the dreaded question. _

"_What's wrong duddete?" _

_Alfred has been told many times that he was dense into reading the atmosphere but the severity of the situation is too intense not to ignore even the self proclaimed hero had a serious face on when he inquired the girl._

"…"

_Cerulean blue connected with emerald green when the personification of USA failed to get an answer from Nayeli. Adjusting his necktie, Arthur cleared his throat asking the Filipina the same question only with a sexy British accent and with a correct grammatically formed sentence. "Is there something wrong love?"_

"…"

_England was about to ask her again when a tanned hand reached for his shoulder turning him a little to meet its owner. It turns out that boss Spain was standing behind the embodiment of Britain with Lovino on tow who was uncharacteristically quiet. Antonio mouthed a voiceless "Let us try." before putting his jaw breaking smile in place pulling a reluctant Southern Italy pushing him forward towards the angry girl's direction._

_Nayeli's self dubbed walking cussing dictionary #2 was frozen on spot for suddenly being the center of attention; he shrugged his uneasiness away wearing his usual scowl his light brown eyes trailing at the girl's form before hastily spouting his question."What's the problem bitch I thought you don't do heavy swearing?" he was backed up by Antonio standing beside him snaking his arms at Lovi's waist. "Mi amiga its unusual of you to act and speak like lovi, is there something bothering you?"_

_All watched with baited breath as the twenty two year old girl mechanically twisted her head towards their direction, her cold eyes meeting theirs for a brief moment before turning it back where the sunflower loving nation sat on top of Monique's head glowering._

_Well it's not much but at least they got a reaction._

_Germany and China who both saw the whole thing including Russia's name calling on Gilbert just stayed quiet with grim faces eyes locking in a silent agreement._

"_**We'll both **__personally __**deal with Russia later."**_

_All eight of them blinked at the same time greatly puzzled as to why they feel inclined to defend their 'owner' against Russia or even make her feel less distressed and infuriated. It's just mind boggling to feel that way towards a human and a girl at that whom they barely even know. _

_They were just getting used to __**really**__ feeling emotions, every kind of feeling which they buried deep in the dark recesses of their minds back when they were still legally nations in the midst of war. Trained to mask their emotions if needed be, breed to fight and defend the very nation thy represent so there was no time to feel those petty feelings most humans go through with. Most of them would have a glimpse of those feelings when they were with allies or with a nation they truly care about but having and experiencing them now was brutally __**hard**__._

_The six remaining nation that was America, England, Germany, Spain, Italy Romano and China gathered a few inches away Feliciano and Japan contemplating._

_Maybe it was gratitude towards her that they feel inclined to do something in return for her generosity for letting them stay with her and for not throwing them all in a rice sack screaming bloody murder proclaiming they are daemons possessing her chocolate before admitting herself to the nearest psychological facility deeming herself medically insane._

_They will leave it at that, and discuss the issue when the need arises, they would not get attached. Sure they would learn to care for her in a way seeing that they will be staying with Nayeli for a while, a caretaker perhaps or something close to a companion but nothing more than __**that**__._

"_Nayeli I—_

"_It's alright Knicky-chan, you don't have to apologize for __**him**__ after all you can't control someone's actions but who am I to assume that __**he**__ would be civil towards my companions especially Gilbert heh." _

"_But still, I'm sorry."_

_The Filipina closed her eyes for a moment wiling her anger levels to decrease to a great degree before slowly opening her irises looking much warm and softer than before. She was about to pat her younger friend on the top of her head when she remembered that Russia was there sitting pretty so instead she opted on giving her sullen friend a one armed hug. Gently dragging her hand away from Feli patting his and Japan's head as at thank you gesture, she gave her friend a one armed hug careful not to drop the owner of Gilbird and the embodiment of the country of l'amour._

_Monique on other hand was eagerly waiting for the hug glad to be forgiven by her older friend. With a playful smile on her lips, she enthusiastically glomped Nayeli arms encircling the older woman's form in a fierce bone crushing embrace almost breaking all of the Filipina's ribs in the process rendering her breathless._

"_Neeky-chan…oxygen levels…rapidly…dropping!" _

"_Oops, hehe sorry~"_

_Quickly unclasping her arms from her friend's breathless body, she sashayed away from an incoming bop on the head giggling all the way only to stop and stare at Nayeli's clock when it chimed telling them that it was already 10 o'clock_

"_OH CRAPOLA I FORGOT MOM AND I ARE GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE!"_

_Now it's her Filipina friend's turn to giggle at her boggled reaction._

"_Come I'll escort you out."_

"_Okie dokie~"_

_As they reached Nayeli's front porch, the college woman gave her friend one final one armed hug telling her to stay safe and take care._

"_Oh before I forget, PLEASE do REMEMBER to come by here tomorrow okay? We are going to have a sleepover since we have no classes on Monday plus Silvianna is going to be there."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yup."_

"_HELL YES!" _

"_And as for you mister Yandare—_

_The Filipina lifted the unsuspecting Ivan Braginski by the end of his long ass scarf hoisting him till he was her eye level giving him a hard stare._

"_Listen here __**comrade**__; I don't care if you are the freaking personification of the Federation of Russia or the devil reincarnate. if you hurt my friend in any way, shape or form I will be sure to murder you with a bloody spork, cut you open with a rusty butter knife, pour acid on your innards and stitch your body back together with a wire string watching you writhe in pain and agony and trust me when you finally die, I will laugh like an accomplished mad woman on top of your muddled corpse do I make myself clear?"_

_All she got was a powerful swing of Russia's bloody pipe in response, her head bending in a painful angle leaving a searing painful bruise on her left cheek as a proof of their great __**friendship**__…NOT._

_Is it safe to assume that he gave her a __**yes**__ albeit how violent his response was?_

* * *

And now she's here lying on the couch cursing and blaspheming Belarus' _beloved_ brother for almost breaking her spine.

"_This sucks, I can't go back to sleep!"_

She all about buried her head on the couch's fluffy pillow begging the god's above to let her have a few moments of rest before her two hyper friends come and terrorize the perpetual silence of her home. Nayeli nearly succeeded on catching her more needed Z's if it weren't for the loud voices that were arguing beside her keeping her senses and curiosity awake beckoning her to eavesdrop.

Curiosity won over so eavesdrop it is.

—shut up you bloody nutburger don't you think I don't know that we don't have much time!"

"Arthur I was just saying sheesh."

"Amerique is right I could feel myself slipping from time to time mon ami more often than not."

"And as troubling as it sounds mi amigos if we don't find the others—

"Shut up pomodoro bastardo we all know what would happen!"

"Lovi…"

"Ve~ fratello…"

"Aiyah! Could we stop talking in front of her? She might be sleep for now but if the volume of your voices escalates any louder than this, she might wake up and hear unnecessary information aru!"

"Chuugoku-san is right you could stop pretending to be asleep Nayeli-san."

"_Damn I'm so busted."_

The twenty two year old Filipina rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a painful **THUD **having the decency to act sheepish grinning from ear to ear clearly lacking enough sleep to act like her usual semi apathetic self in the mornings.

"Bruder I thought we told you to keep an eye on her?"

"Oi West the awesome me is keeping an eye on her! Quite awesomely if must say so myself; I'm just too busy teaching Gilbird some awesome stuffs."

Sigh, that's Prussia for you poor Luddykin's.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that the lot of you are in some deep serious shit Doitsu. Why didn't you tell me anything? I would've helped you if I could. Why can't you trust me a little?"

Silence…

"Who could blame us, it's the first time in our fucking existence that we felt this vulnerable, helpless, **mortal **and it's taking all of self control not to have a breakdown from all of this. Were having lapses frequently and who knows how much time we have left? So don't bitch at us like you freaking know us but in reality you don't! We are far from that fucking anime you showed us! We are freaking real! So get that inside that fucking head of yours you stupid bitch!"

To say she was shocked was the understatement of the century; she recoiled in her position on the couch as if burned absorbing Romano's words slowly and frankly speaking, they stung…a _**lot**_.

Lovino breathed hard, he was running out of breath but he wasn't finished yet, far from it actually.

"**Trust** you? _Ha_, we barely know you girl and asking for us to trust you is like finding a grain of rice in the sand… _**impossible**_!"

**SLAP!**

"Romano that's enough! You don't need to lash on her! She's the first one to take us in, not like the others back then who labeled us as _**daemons**_ because we were different from them, the personification of our countries to be exact! Nayeli-chan is the first _human_ to look at us without disgust, hate or fear. And she's the very first being who told me that…that I'm not a _monster_… so fratello please…just stop…" Veneziano ended up sobbing in front of his brother, his small hands grabbing a fistful of Lovino's coat his head buried at the crook of South Italy's neck.

"Lovi…Feli…it's going be alright, boss Spain will make sure of it." The embodiment of the country of passion said taking the two in his arms hugging them for comfort.

"Gott calm down Romano the madchen just wants to help us."

"Shut up potato bastard number one! I'm not listening to your shit!"

"I'm sorry Nayeli-chan aru, but most of what Romano said was the truth aru."

"It's alright Yao, I understand. I know he's right, to me it felt like I was in a very vivid dream with my favorite anime characters. So I acted as if I was really in a dream still thinking that you are all fictional believing that I know everything about you, but in reality I don't know a single shit about you as a person only as a fictional anime character. Lovino's words were harsh yes, but they felt like a good bitch slap to bring me back to reality."

To the gathered nations' utter surprise, she bowed low. Her hands above her, her left hand under her right, her forehead touching the floor as she muttered her sincerest apology. Feeling a light tap on her hands, Nayeli looked up to see Veneziano hovering over her bowing figure his honey brown optics exposed to the world gracing her with his most charming smile.

"_Oh shit I feel a nosebleed coming, damn you Feli and your adorable self damn youuuuu."_

"It's alright bella~ we forgive you ve~"

"Thank you Feliciano, everyone."

"Is there anything else I need to know besides that all of you are real live personifications of countries and all the jazz?"

"We are immortal in a sense ve~ right Doitsu?"

"Really now?" _Holy shit._

"That was back when we still have our essence as nations…" Antonio said sullenly.

"Pardon?"

She was surprised when she heard an unknown low and serious voice spoke coming from her left side flooring Nayeli when she found it was America who was the owner looking a her with a grim face answering her silent question. "To make it short duddette, we died a year after the cold war between me and the commie bastard. The one who's in power in our respective countries felt threatened when they discovered our existence. They were scared that _**something**_ like us existed for years without them knowing. So just like that they decided we are all a threat and killed our mortal bodies when we were in Germany's house. But Iggy here, even at the verge of death managed to save our souls with one of his spells but unknowingly splitting our essence as a person and our essence as a nation. So here we are four inches tall and completely human though irresistibly cute and miniature in size." Britain's former colony finished with flourish striking a heroic pose.

"Wait, I thought what Italy meant by being _**'immortal'**_ in a country's sense was not dying for a fatal mortal wound but from war, famine or terminal deceases splurging your citizens, so how could they possibly kill a number of personified nations who were skilled and trained in combat?"

"West's house on Berlin was bombed, we were there having a meeting discussing how we could hide ourselves for awhile out of the sights of those who wants us _gone_."

"The story about _**that**_ will be told on a later date, now that we provided you with some necessary information could you leave us alone to discuss?"

"So unawesome of you West."

"Fine be a joy killer Germany."

"Do't be sad mon cher, to compensate France-niisan will have some **_bonding time_ **with you later ohonhonhonhon~"

"Fusososososo~ Boss Spain will join too if you want mi amiga~"

"CHIGI! The perverted bastard is one thing but you too tomato bastard?"

"Ignore them Nayeli-san, let's just go and make breakfast with Itaria-kun."

"VE~ PASTAAAA~"

Their hostess sighed standing from the couch stretching her limbs before marching away towards the kitchen with the two chibi's perched on her shoulder.

"America sometimes I swear you talk too much you bloody git."

"Chilax Iggy I didn't disclose anything more than what she needed to know, you're just being paranoid." The younger nation pouted crossing his arms childishly over his chest.

"Well finding the half of our souls isn't that easy mon ami, they are after all sealed on the things were cherish the most and who knows where can we find those pieces."

"If bad comes to worst aru , we need to travel to each of our own country to find those aru."

"That's asking for too much, the madchen is definitely not that rich to spurge her money on a worldly tour and she's still in college."

"On the bright side mi amigos we wouldn't be here if our most important belongings are not here, our souls wouldn't be pulled in this country without any reason."

"The awesome me has a question, does any of you know in which country we are in?"

Do I really need to type that there was an obvious silence?

"Well mein gott why didn't any of you asked the little madchen?"

"Because we are busy with our own issues to ask the bitch potato bastard number two!"

"THE HERO WILL GO ASK HER NOW!"

"Oi you wanker we still have things to—

Before the former pirate had a chance to grab the burger obsesses nation, he zoomed to the kitchen with a speed that can make FLASH look like a snail in comparison.

* * *

An auburn haired locked girl with blond high lights at the tips of her tresses skipped on her merry way to one of her friends house humming '**marukaite chikyuu'** in a happy tune. She was now wearing a dark blue flare jeans, her feet was clad with an ankle length supportive flat shoes while her face was slightly concealed with a white hoodie with the Canadian flag at the back. On top of her bobbing head tightly clutching a fistful of her brown hair was one of her favorite yet feared nation Russia and hanging on her stray locks for dear life was a terrified minuscule version of Mathew Williams.

Monique was unaware that there was someone following her stealthily, the person's footprints was concealed with her humming voice and perched on the potential stalker's shoulder was a breast seizing addict hungrily eying her rack.

When they finally reached the front of Nayeli's house, the potential stalker's accomplice attacked leaping the impossible distance only to latch his small form on her left boob.

"You breasts belongs to me da ze!"

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE! NAYELI HELP! SOMETHING REALLY TINY LIKE CANADA TINY IS RAPING MY LEFT BREAST HELPPPP!"

"Yong Soo let go of Monique this instant or no kimchi for you for a month!"

"Korea…let go of…Silvianna's friend …or you'll be…Athen's new…scratching post…"

"Scratching posts originated in Korea daze!"

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** Annnd so the plot thickens! Who would have thought that this story actually had a plot! HEHE~ Trust me this story has a plot and it will be revealed to you bit by bit. Now Nayeli meets Canada and Russia and I revealed some important infos here so if you wanna know the detailed rest stay tuned mwahahahahaha!

**Some fun and Important facts:**

1)in chapter one, Nayeli found out that her custom made chocolates had suddenly became alive.

2)in chapter two, you were given a few hints about the little menaces. They are the personification of the nations, and as to why they look like they were mini cosplayers ,it was because their souls decided to posses the main OC's chocolaty goodness and thus became the medium their souls inhibiting the chocolate snack. No they aren't chocolates anymore once their souls had possessed them they instantly became flesh and blood.

3)in this chapter we discovered that the nations were discovered in the past a year after the cold war between America and Russia was deemed to be threats and was killed by paranoid world leaders their mortal body dying. and luckily this time England didn't mess up his spell saving their essences but unknowingly splitting their souls to two. Their human part was left with them thus making them mortal capable of dying and the other part that which make them as a nation was somewhat sealed or stowed away with their precious belongings.

So now to further go into how they were killed in the past and if ever in the near future will they be able to be back in their former states then you have to stay tuned no?

This is the last time I'm asking you readers for a chibi and after this chapter the countries and OC's included in here will be finalized so if you want a certain country in this please do tell me in your reviews.

And please review to let me know that this story is worth continuing or not okies? Creative criticisms are also welcomed! And please alert me if I have some grammar mistakes because English is not my first language and I would appreciate some tips too!

So didja

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please people! They are the fuel to my soul~


	4. Interlude

**Reaper-chan: **Gosh how can I forget to describe in detail what the chibi nations looks like! Shame onnnn meee! I decided to put this interlude to describe them to the readers and fangirls and for you to also now a few facts about my OC

_"Bow down to the awesome me kesesesese~"_ – thoughts in normal

* * *

**Hetalian Chocolate**

**Interlude**

* * *

***A slightly pale twenty two year old auburn haired girl trotted inside her bedroom 5'3 in height holding a glass of water as she entered, her long brown tresses fluttering behind her as she walked wearing a baggy white shirt and a short _maong_ shorts sitting in front of her opened laptop***

Yo, hi everyone as you know I'm Repaer-chan's unfortunate OC Nayeli Santiago, damned into an eternity of hell with the ten miniature countries spreading apocalyptic chaos and havoc in my home and as to why the hell I'm I in this interlude I have no effing clue. **[Shrugs her shoulders as she continues to scroll down the internet page she was on reading the summaries of the stories from Fanfiction (dot) net] **

***chibi Prussia dramatically barges inside Nayeli's room dragging a few stacks of papers with a mischievous and egotistic smile on his features***

"Guten tag madchen the awesome me didn't know you fancy us like this kesesesesese~"

***Gilbert took a piece of paper from the ones he had and shoved a drawing of him in his chibi form and the other one in his human sized form wearing the same pirate outfit he's wearing***

I almost fell out of my seat when I saw _**those**_ damn pieces of paper in his small hands. I caught myself before I could make out with the floor, stood awkwardly for a minute or two before leveling a deadly glare to the Prussian on my feet who was teasingly waving my drawing of him in front of my enraged form.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

**[Cue Prussia's Rape face on]**

"In you panty drawer kesesesese~ Nice lacy collection by the way _Löwin_."

"…"

**[…Urge to maim and decapitate slowly rising…]**

***Ruby crimson eyes scanned the paper critically eying the drawing of his awesome self***

"So this is where our supposed to be bodies were modeled from, the awesome me didn't knew you draw madchen~"

"_Well you weren't supposed to know I draw Gil none of you should __**know**__."_

"Damn it give that back now!"

"Nein!"

***Crash and bangs were heard from Nayeli's room before a white blob zoomed outside her room a furious Filipina hot on the lil blob's heels brown eyes narrowed clearly livid***

"You'll never catch the awesome me alive madchen! Kesesesese~"

"Get back here Gilbert!"

Damn it I need to chase that Prussian before he showcases those drawings to the rest of the nations downstairs! Not did that drawing only contain their chibi forms, but on the second page was them in their former humanized forms in the same outfit as their chibi selves. I chased after him like there's no tomorrow eager to beat the shit out of him for going through _**my things**_ especially my bloody **underwear** drawer, damn that 'Wanna-see-my-mister-five-meters' Albino.

No one ever saw my drawings other than Ame-nee when I handed her the very same pieces of paper that Gil _ransacked_ from my room as the model for my supposed to be **'Hetalian Choco'** she said I was good but, I dunno I think I'm an okay artist myself but I never let anyone see them so I guess I'll never know.

As we reached the last few steps of the stairs, he jumped and landed swiftly on the awaiting Panther Baby's back high fiving with an enthusiastic Alfred ordering _**my**_ beloved black cat to make a run for it towards the living room where the rest…of…the…nations…are…

"_OH SHIT!"_

"**YOU'RE A DEAD CHIBI NATION AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU GILBERT!"**

With a new found resolved to chase Ludwig's older brother, killing him mentally together with Alfred. We ran around for a little at the bottom of the stairs with me manically swiping my hands on their forms vainly trying to get my drawings back.

"_Almost got them."_

I was a few centimeters from grabbing the hysterically laughing Prussian and American from Panther's back when suddenly I felt something cling to my left ankle making me miss a step, trip and fall.

"What the—

"Awesome job Tonio!"

"The hero approves Spain! You have a potential to become my second side kick!"

"Fusososososo~ ningún problema a mis amigos."

God, not only did he roped America into this but Spain too? Why god? WHYYYY?

Antonio quickly let go of my ankle, gave a beaming smile before running pass my prone twitching form on the floor.

"**HUMANDAKA SA AKIN SPAIN! DADANAK ANG IYONG DUGO MAMAYA! PONYETA KA!"**

Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I stood from the floor quietly dusting myself. I glared daggers and mini katana's at the open door of the living room where my ten burdens now resided probably fighting on whom to get to see my drawing first.

It was awfully quiet, too quiet even for them. There was no sound nor a peep from Gilbird. When I finally gathered all my courage and entered the living room, I saw all ten of them plopped on the floor each have their own portrait of themselves comparing their miniature form to the larger one.

"_This is so embarassing."_

I zombie walk towards the couch slightly glancing at my scattered drawings on the floor. I buried my flushing face on the cushion to hide my growing embarrassment as they 'aaahed' and 'oooohhhed' at the drawings.

…

…

…

You're getting curious aren't you?

Bear with me okay? I tend to go into details when I describe my favorite characters so this might take…long.

Ahem.

Here is how I drew them…

Let's start first from our English gentleman shall we? Since I have a thing for butlers ever since I watched _Kuroshitsuji_, I pleaded Ame-nee on bended knees armed with my puppy dog eyes if I can just give her my designs for the chocolates… so~ I made the chibi Iggy wear a butler's suit.

Yup, you heard me my fellow fangirls, a _**butler suit**_.

A fangirl fantasy came true no? My eyes traveled on his epic form, assessing every bit of his chocolaty self from the black tail coat, waist coat and charcoal colored tie. To match his black upper garments was a pair of dark slacks and formal shoes. He wore a pastel white inner shirt and as for his pose, I made him look as if he was caught in the process of wearing his pale colored gloves.

Arthur's little left hand was raised just above the height of his head garbed with the other piece of the said glove, his right hand tugging it down. On the other hand he was biting the other pair of the glove with his lips, a small smirk was there plastered on his handsome face as if knowing that someone (meaning moi) was checking him out.

All in all, as Sebastian would put it, the personification of England looks like _'one hell of a butler'_

For our second victim why not jump to China? Our shinatty-chan loving nation held a calm yet stern expression on his pretty face, **[is hit with a wok by china* don't call me pretty! I'm not a girl aru!]** Both of his hands on chest level connected fist to fist covered by the long sleeves of his silky imperial Chinese clothes that were dyed in crimson. An outline of a golden dragon was imprinted on his regal robes as if engulfing the said nation in a fierce protective stance. As for China's glossy brown *coughgirlycough*hair, it was neatly tied with a red ribbon his pony tail loosely hanging on his shoulder. On his waist was satin obi-like white clothe kept in place by a dark tie while his feet was clad with red Chinese slippers decorated with golden linings.

Brings me memories of Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi, but I'd definitely choose Yao any other day than Saihitei.

From the majestic looking China let's get to France. Since I was on my man hating mode and was on my period when I drew him, I only garbed him in a simple white chef outfit with a cerulean scarf tied on his neck. His lustrous blonde hair was tied by a purple ribbon, giving you a saucy wink while he flamboyantly flips his short ponytail with his right hand. On his left hand was a red rose that had the luck to be kissed by _the_ Francis Bonnefoy's own lips on its soft scarlet petals.

I was so tempted to just leave him naked with only a rose covering his vital regions, give him a perverted expression while having a nosebleed… but I'm not that cruel.

Since France-niichan is done let's get down to the country of passion, Epania~ and being the somewhat carefree and happy-go-lucky guy that I think he is, he is just perfect to be dressed in a _school uniform_.

Gakuen Hetalia uniform to be exact teehee~

We usually see Antonio smiling all the time, so in this rare occasion I made him look _serious_. Not was he only clothed in the Gakuen Hetalia themed uniform, he is also equipped by a pair of black rimmed glasses accenting his handsome features while Tonio's green eyes were half lidded behind those spectacles as he casts his intense emerald gaze at the pieces of paper on his tanned hands reading its contents.

Megane chara~ Kyaaa~

Completing, the Bad Touch Trio or the FAG Trio (Francis, Antonio, Gilbert lol) is Prussia…decked in an epic pirate outfit standing in an awesome battle pose. His left hand on his hips, his right hand raised holding a rapier. Starting from the hat on his pretty lil' head, I gave him a fedora-like-pirate-hat with gold linings at the edges. The front of the hat had an Iron Cross on it decorated by two pink colored beads carved to look like a rose bud. A thick Prussian blue colored pirate coat was draped on his shoulder with red linings at the ends of his sleeves complementing his white dress shirt and charcoal colored pants. His ears was double pierced, the first hole nearest to the face was embedded with a teardrop sapphire earring and the one just above it was adorned with a silver stud molded to look like a fully bloomed rose.

So, Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt anyone?

From the awesomely loud Prussian, let's go to the calm and collected land of the rising sun, Japan. Our dearly beloved (by fangirls) nation was dressed in a white hakamashita with a fading blue hue at the end of its long sleeves with the stitched outlines of falling sakura petals at the background. Kiku's bottom part was garbed in a raven colored hakama tied with a light blue obi to keep his pants from falling. He sat in the typical Japanese sitting position, on his small hands clasped a simple bamboo flute positioned just before his calm facade ready to play the wind instrument.

For our second Axis member, let throw in the wurst loving Ludwig. Since I'm afraid that he will kill me if I described him in detail, let's just say that's he's wearing a gray or almost black formal German uniform his blonde lock son its usual slicked back style blue eyes fierce and ready to kill you off with his death glare. On his forehead was an animated tick mark, his stoic face on a scowl while heavily bushing as if mentally asking himself as to why does he have some few unneeded appendages added on his person. Hehe~ well I took the freedom to add a pair of black cat ears and tail on him with a Germany flag esque ribbon tied on his neck so that's why he looked ready to commit murder in my drawing of him.

Inspired by Grandpa Rome's song of what was Hell like, I drew the Italy twins as lovers. NO it's not an Itacest, I DREW them to look like someone's (coughminecough X3) lover. A Mafioso lover one at that! I must confess I like the Mafia specially the Italian Mafia motivated by the anime Ketekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Lovino and Feliciano was both clad in a full Mafia Boss regalia completed by a mantle and a pair of glove on their hands. The embodiment of South Italy was wearing a Black stripped coat and slacks matched with an inner white polo and a raven colored necktie. Romano's raven hued mantle was draped on him connected by thin golden chain that hanged in front of him to keep it from falling off. While Romano was garbed in an almost all black theme, Feliciano was dressed in the same attire with the opposite color; he wore a white stripped coat and slacks coordinated with his black inner polo and white tie. His mantle was also a pale white color connect by a thin silver chain that also hanged on his neck to keep it from completely going askew or worst falling off. (If still can't imagine what they are wearing cuz I suck at describing things honestly, image google vongola primo or Giotto and then you'll have a gist of their outfits X3)

To complete the Mafioso lover look I gave them both a bouquet of red roses, Veneziano enthusiastically offering the said bouquet smiling with his honey eyes wide open while Romano had a scowl on his face a blush marring his features spreading across his face like wild fire hands outstretched shyly offering his flowers.

Shot through the heart no?

While you try and revived yourselves from the cuteness overdose, I shall describe you what the hero was wearing. He was wearing his light brown ww2 marine's uniform, looking sexy yet adorable at the same time his brown trade mark bomber jacket in place. On top of his blonde locks further emphasizing his cowlick was a mesh colored royal thai beret, America was positively beaming while holding a multi-neon-colored cake with the American flag on it giving a thumbs up, his tongue sticking out from his mouth grinning captivatingly.

No offense Al but no one would want to eat a cake that is colored like a radioactive substance.

There I'm all done, you all now can take a break and imagine how adorable they look, drool, blush, squeal, fan girl and then have a fangasm.

"Can I have my drawings back now?"

"Nein kesesesese!/No, you can't have them back love/Iie/Non ohonhonhonhonhon~/NO WAY DUDDETTE!/No mi amiga/ No, cazzo cagna!/Ve~ no/Nein/沒有."

Was their collective reply rapidly shaking their head while holding their respective drawings close to their bodies ready to fight tooth and nail with me for their self portraits from the determined look on their eyes.

"Ugh fine you can keep them, well that's the redrawn version of them. The originals are hidden somewhere in the house, just please don't shred or rip them okay they are a pain to redraw."

I banged my head on a couch pillow inwardly cursing, damning and blaspheming the deity of luck for giving me little to no luck today. When I'm done pouring all my frustrations on the pillow, I stood from my pathetic heap on the floor giving Gilbert once last glare thinking of leaving them to their devices and locking myself in my room to reorganize my stuffs that the Prussian had rummaged through without my permission.

"Oh _Löwin _you forgot this kesesesese~"

To my utter shock and horror, Gilbert had produced a black lacy underwear somewhere from his pirate coat and is now twirling it with his index finger his rape face back at full force.

**[Urge to kill has reached its maximum point]**

"Ma cher such sexy under garments you have, you don't seem like the type to wear such bold and seductive underwear. France-niichan approves~ ohonhonhonhon~"

***That statement earned a number of few stuttering and blushing nations namely England, China, Japan, America and Germany***

"Y-you bloody wanker where the hell did you get those knickers?"

"Aiyah! That's improper of you aru!"

"Whoa dude not cool!"

"G-gilbert-san…"

***Japan fainted with a flushed face accompanied by a major nosebleed***

"Damn potato bastard number two."

"Ve~?"

"Mein gott bruder give the madchen back her unterwäsche."

"Nein West."

"THAT'S IT I'M FLUSHING YOU DOWN THE TOILET!"

And the rest, I'll leave to your imagination.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** Hoped you enjoyed this little interlude.

Some Translations:

Löwin –lioness

ningún problema a mis amigos – no problema my friends

"**HUMANDAKA SA AKIN SPAIN! DADANAK ANG IYONG DUGO MAMAYA! PONYETA KA!" – **hmm it means beware of me Spain, you're blood will be spilled later, [the last words are kinda hard to translate some kind of slight curse word in our language]

**List of the Chibi Nations we have so far:**

**Nayeli**

England, America, China, N. Italy, S. Italy, Spain, Prussia, Japan, Germany and France

**Monique**

Canada and Russia [Swiss and Lili later]

**Silvianna**

Korea, Greece

This is the last time I'm asking you readers for a chibi and after this chapter the countries and OC's included in here will be finalized so if you want a certain country in this please do tell me in your reviews.

The only first person POV in this story will be chapter one and the interludes, the rest will stay as it is, I know how painful it is to read a multi pov'ed chapter.

**NOTICE PLEASE READ:**

My family is taking a vacation to Boracay since its summer here so dad decide that we should have a family bonding time so I may not be able to update in two weeks our vacation lasts for a week so yeah. So that's the finalized OC's and Nations included in the story just to make it clear so I can make an outline of the next chapter before I go on my vacation~ see you the next time I update my beloved readers~

So didja

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please people! They are the fuel to my soul~


	5. Chapter Four

**Reaper-chan: **As promised, I'm back from my vacation with Chapter five of 'Hetalian Choco'. Another Long chapter for my loyal readers and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing this hehe~

**Warning:** The probability of the characters being OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Hetalia Axis Power, they are rightfully owned by Himuraya Hidekazu. I only own my semi apathetic OC Nayeli Santiago, Monique belongs to Neeky-chan while Silvianna is owned by chipsivanna.

I would like to graciously thank my reviewers which are, Quiet Harmony-chan, Saya Kurobara, Neeky-chan, and SilverMoonKitty for reviewing chapter four of my story. Thankyou very much guys I love you~ [haggles her reviewers] m(_ _)m

_"Oi, let go of me you tomato bastard!"_ – thoughts

"Bow down to the awesome me kesesesese~" – normal speech

'_America is a bloody git.' –_ normal words from a flashback within a flashback.

_Wanna have some quality time with France-niichan?_ – flashback with in a flashback

_Free hugs and kisses from the hero if you read this HAHAHAHA! *hugs the reader tightly with his inhuman strength*_ - flashback

* * *

"Gott verdammtt, why can't you agree with me just this once you stupid piece of technology crap!"

A few furious taps and clicks was heard as the Filipina battled with her keyboard rapidly typing strings of C++ based commands double checking everything for any typo's or wrong command. Once she was finished, she clicked the debug button and anxiously waited for the result.

The screen flashed the C++ rereading her program and then it stopped.

Flashing the same damn error as before.

"DAMN YOU!"

Nayeli was now front of her laptop sitting on the floor of the living room with her hands crossed above her chest, her tired eyes glared at the interface of Microsoft Visual Basic C++ her brown optics glued at the single error below the screen analyzng it before letting out a loud agitated groan.

"_I'm getting tired of this. What a pain in the arsch."_

She can't concentrate, not after a good tongue lash session from the embodiment of Southern Italy waking her from her dream like anime fangirl outlook telling her they were _**real**_ and not some anime drawn on a paper coming to life nor did they come from a different dimension. This wasn't like any of those fanfics in the internet, this was _reality_ and it took her four days to realize this and with Feliciano confirming and supporting Romano's words letting her know they were the personifications of their countries as he broke down in Lovino's arms, she can't help but feel guilty about her former ignorance and inconsiderate actions.

The Filipina also knew that they were now mortals, once immortal nations turned into humans when their corporeal body died from the bombing in Berlin but fortunately their essences was saved by England but unknowingly splitting their souls into two. And after years of lurking into the never-ending abyss of the unknown, witnessing the world evolve before their eyes, they finally found a suitable vessel which was her customized chocolates.

Weird and she knows it.

And as unscientifically impossible as it is, it's the freaking truth.

Nayeli herself would outright tell them that all of this was just some crappy story made up of shitty lies and bullshit if she hadn't witnessed Veneziano's 'awakening' herself sucking her pointer finger that was covered with melted Hershey's chocolate without a care in the freaking world or for her sanity when his stomach gave a rumble begging for food.

Pinching the bridge of her nose to quell her growing headache and finding it to be a complete utter failure, she closed her over abused irises to rest them slumping her upper body on the center table recalling today's earlier events.

* * *

_Nayeli knew that she was staring at his figure enthralled; overwhelmed by a certain feeling in her chest she cannot place at the moment. Gone was his playful and bashful tone replaced by a dead serious note a few octaves lower than his usual voice. She blinked twice seeing a silhouette of his former self behind his miniature form as he continued his explanation and gazing through his vivid blue eyes she could see wisdom beyond years… no __**centuries**__ of existence._

"To make it short duddette, we died a year after the cold war between me and the commie bastard. The one who's in power in our respective countries felt threatened when they discovered our existence. They were scared that something like us existed for years without them knowing."_America closed his magnificent blue eyes as he adjusted Texas on the bridge of his nose,__giving a rueful laugh __before opening his cerulean irises now devoid of any emotion. _"So just like that they decided we are all a threat and killed our mortal bodies when we were in Germany's house. But Iggy here, even at the verge of death_**—**__his voice cracked as he mentioned their deaths, the memories of that God awful day still fresh in the youngest nation's mind—_m-managed to save our souls with one of his spells but unknowingly splitting our essence as a person and our essence as a nation. So here we are four inches tall and completely human though irresistibly cute and miniature in size." _Britain's former colony finished with flourish striking a heroic pose back in acting like a complete 'git' as England would like to 'affectionately' call him._

_Shaking her head in disbelief thinking that her tired mind were just playing tricks on her making her _see _America's eyes flash in an otherworldly manner even if it was just for a split second, she closed her irises as she idly listened to his voice only to feel a jolt reverberating her very being making her head spin and see a peculiar memory._

Frantic voices echoed in the wind, rushed hushed footsteps vibrated through the earth, fast erratic heartbeats thudded in their heaving chests as they ran. They were being perused like they were criminals, their own kind were shot on the spot, beheaded and brutally murdered.

The others who were fortunate enough to escape stood from a distance frozen on the spot witnessing the horrifying scene their very own citizens were causing as pain, grief and sorrow thundered through their systems eyes widening in disbelief.

Pale long blonde locks fluttered, belonging to a petit slender form wearing an indigo dress with a stripped bow tied on the waist, the female nation was wearing black leggings complementing her own pair of raven flat shoes and on top of her head was a single white bow completing her look.

Natalia Arlovskaya, the embodiment of the country of Belarus was being shot.

Her body took the bullets as she stood fossilized on her position unmoving, her indigo dress being ripped apart from various places by the force of the gun shots… she was procrastinating giving them time and a chance to flee this massacre…to survive.

Belarus's icy arctic blue eyes bored into her would-be-killers' eyes, taking the shots, the cuts letting them fill her form with lead unrelenting never wavering till they ran out of ammunitions to fire.

There were a few minutes of silence as the humans reloaded their guns with bullets, Ivan's youngest sister never moving from her place though it was painfully obvious she's close to dying with the amount of blood drenching her dress and the floor.

Natalia swayed a little regaining her balance soon afterwards, she turned her head facing her fellow nations, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her unseeing eyes moistened as a single tear fell from her cerulean optics traveling to her pale cheeks dying on the brim of her soft lips.

Her eyes closed for the briefest moments, her lips twitched in an upward arc.

For the first time in centuries, the one they thought as a crazy psycho incest knife throwing bitch graced them with her last heartfelt smile making her look more beautiful and breath taking than she was before.

'_Run, and never look back.'_

The escaping nations watched as one of them fell, deceased because of their own citizens wanting them dead. A few clicks away from where Belarusian's dead carcass was a pair of widened blue bespectacled eyes, its owner was being restrained by the embodiment of the country of l'amour together with his former colonizer and brother figure England.

America could only watch as they beheaded the female nation guilt socking his gut harder than any nuclear bomb.

At times like this, Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America questioned himself if he was the hero that he claimed himself to be.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"_Nayeli! Nayeli! Are you okay aru?"_

_A gentle small hand touched her face wiping the traces of tears from her reddening cheeks, brown irises met light-brown-almost-amber eyes of the oldest nation in her presence and for the first time in the four days they were living with her she saw them in a new light. Nayeli let the worried Chinese man dry her overflowing tears grateful for the gentle touches, she closed her puffy irises to release her last batch of tears before opening them again slowly only to stare and gawk at the scene in front of her._

_Ten ethereal nations standing before her not in their illegally adorable four inch sizes, but in their humanized form wearing their World War II uniforms their glistening otherworldly eyes speaking their history beyond the depths of their hopeful irises. They have the regality and honor of the nation they represent, the responsibility of their existence weighing on their shoulders as they stood in front of her bawling form._

"_Such beautiful creatures, who in their right mind would want to kill them?"_

_At that moment, she believed them._

_They are the embodiment of the Nations, the very soul of the landmasses on the world map, nothing more…_

…_and nothing less._

* * *

"_God who knew such beings existed, and here I thought they were just anime characters coming from the crazy mind of Himuraya Hidekazu walking out of a piece of paper. But here they are living with me making my life more chaotic as it is."_

After their eerily silent breakfast, with the nations in her care eating silently like brainless zombies at her presence mulling over their own thoughts and issues, the Filipina decided to get some of her school work done before they pile up and bite her in the ass. With her two hyper and bouncy friends Monique and Silvianna coming to her house to hang out and bond, she doubt that she'll get anything done with their hyperness and randomness. She's sure Knicky-chan and Silvia-chan will bug her till she stop all together and pay attention to them and their antics or have an anime marathon and get drunk on sugar.

"_Since knicky-chan has her own 'Hetalian Choco' it wouldn't be a surprise if Silvia-chan also has her own set too. I shudder at the thought of having South Korea in here claiming _**breasts**_."_

Cracking her knuckles, her hands poised and raised above her keyboard like she was about to dramatically play the Chopin on a grand piano ready to retype her whole damn program starting from #include stdio.h and conquer that damnable error, she brought her hands down fast and swift carefully typing. Her mind was focused on the program structure, her brown optics glued on the screen looking for any errors but her possessed program typing was halted to a stop when she heard an all too familiar voice scream at the top of her aired lungs in front of her house.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! NAYELI HELP ME! SOMETHING REALLY TINY LIKE CANADA TINY IS RAPING MY LEFT BREAST HELPPPP!"

"_Oh flipping bullocks, cant she get any louder than that?"_

"Yong Soo let go of Monique this instant or I won't give you any Kimchi for a month!"

"NO DA ZE! HER BREASTS BELONGS TO ME!"

"Korea…let go of…Silvianna's friend …or you'll be… Athens's new…scratching post…"

"Scratching posts originated in Korea da ze!"

"_Oh god kill me now."_

Abandoning her work and a few pints of her sanity, Nayeli rushed to her front porch with ten mini nations in tow dread crawling at the edge of her door like radioactive waste almost making her want to do a 180 degrees turn and retreat to the safe sanctity of her living room.

Ignoring her gut instinct that was screaming, **'DANGER! DANGER! BREAST SEIZING CHIBI ON THE LOOSE! SELF PRESERVATION MODE ON! RAWR BITCH RAWR!'** she opened her front door only to close it back with a loud 'BANG' mentally and emotionally scarred for life.

"_Okay Nayeli breathe in and out, count to ten backwards and when you open that door, you will _**not**_ see Knicky-chan being harassed by a tiny South Korea on her left breast while Silvia-chan vainly tries to pry off that breast loving nation."_

Before she could contemplate to whether or not to open her front door, she heard a _'CLICK' _and found her door was being unlocked by Alfred who was hanging by the doorknob twisting it open and there dangling on his feet was Gilbert and Antonio helping him twist the knob with their weight.

"Come on Al just a little bit more! I thought you were stronger than that! So _unawesome_!"

"A little more mi amigo!"

"Ugh, dudes quit moving I'm trying hard okay? The hero can't do it properly if you two move too much!"

With one final and successful tug, America was able to open her wooden door losing his grip on it in the process and was now falling towards the floor together with his two associates. Fortunately or unfortunately, the American fell on top of a startled English gentleman squishing the poor Briton with his ass while cutting his air supply. "Bloody git! Get off of me!" The blonde chibi looked at his former colonizer flashing England his thousand watt smile "HAHA! I didn't know you were this squishy England!" and to further emphasize his point, he bounced on Arthur's body a few more times before dashing away to escape the former pirate's wrath. "You wanker come back here America!"

In Spain's case, his Gakuen Hetalia clad self fell on top of a very furious and very red Southern Italian accidentally pulling on his curl when he tried to grab on something to regain his balance. "_**CHIGI**_! LET GO OF MY CURL YOU DAMN POMODORO BASTARDO!" Spain's emerald green eyes took a mischievous glint seeing his tomato all flustered while underneath him making him coo "Awwwww you're soo cute blushing like that mi tomate~" And now we see the embodiment of the country of Passion running away laughing his 'Fusososososo~' laugh being chased by a Mafia clad Romano his pistols out gunning the lone member of the Bad Touch trio. "You're dead when I catch you, you fucking bastard!"

And as for mister-wanna-see-my-awesome-five-meters he was caught by scruff of his pirate coat by his younger brother, Germany's arctic blue eyes was piercing into his very soul tearing him apart bit by bit inside his mind making Prussia squirm and fidget in Ludwig's hold. But the moment of mental torture and terror ended when Gilbert's crimson optics noticed his younger brother's extra _appendages_ twitching at the top of his slicked golden locks.

With a spark of brilliance in the ex-nation's part, he gave Germany a shit eating grin slightly alarming the stoic blonde. With a quick tug and quick maneuvering in his part, Prussia was able to free himself from Germany's vice grip. He casually adjusted his Prussian blue coat and fedora-like pirate hat before he took a long dragged experimental stroke on Ludwig's head gently caressing his black cat ears earning a _**purr**_ from the former Axis member.

Yes, Germany the stoic porn SM&BD loving nation **purred**…

Teehee~

"Bruder…"

"Was Westen?"

"_Laufen_ [run] or you'll die by my hands."

"Kesesesese~"

And run he did.

"_Well my plan to not open the door and preserve of what's little left of my crumbling mentality just went out of the window, jumped off a cliff and fell straight to hell."_

"Ohonhonhon~ such belle filles, friends of yours mon cher?" An all too familiar seductive voice purred right beside Nayeli's ear, the owner of the said voice was swiping his cerulean eyes appreciatively across the two female teens in front of the Filipina's opened door. Nayeli jerked back in surprise almost dropping the Frenchman that was standing on her left shoulder, he was lucky that he was gripping a few strands of the Filipina's long auburn hair for support lest he'd fall. "Mon Dieu ! Careful ma cher." The BSCS college student let out an exasperated sigh giving the embodiment of the country of l'amour a deadpan look. "Francis, you just met Monique yesterday, remember?" France gave a pensive hum tapping his chin with a finger for a moment before his azure optics lit up in recognition. "Oh oui~ she's mon Mathieu's and Russie's owner right mon papillon?"

"Oui, monsieur Bonnefoy."

Francis practically beamed when he heard their 'owner' speak French which she refused to learn no matter how much he pleaded her with his own version of puppy dog eyes. He whined at the unfairness of it all when he heard her mutter a few German curse words and some broken Japanese phrases here and there and to his utter _horror_ she could _**speak **_Angleterre's language and somewhat fluent at English albeit them not knowing her nationality. France nuzzled her cheek affectionately earning a few giggles from the twenty two year old girl. "Magnifique ma cher~ grand frère is so proud of you~"

"_God here goes his big brother mode. At least he's not being a pervert…at the moment."_

Cue eye roll.

"This _**is**_ not happening aru."

Was it just her or did China sounded like he was afraid? Terrified even…

"Chuugoku-san…?"

"I-it's Im Yong Soo aru! D-do you know what that means Japan aru!"

Now he's frantic, grabbing Kiku's shoulders shaking him violently with his scarlet red imperial robes swishing to and fro while hysterically pointing at the chibi that was wearing a Korean hanbok desperately clinging on Nayeli's flailing American friend.

Realization bitch slapped the calm nation on the face making his blank chocolate eyes grew wide in horror.

Im Yong Soo + Non-stop Breast seizing = Big Ass Trouble.

"Hai."

Now, this fact got the land of the rising sun trembling, grasping his wooden flute in such force making his knuckles turn white. That motion got Veneziano's attention, who was desperately seeking for his best friend Germany trembling at Nayeli's feet. He tilted his head in inquiry, reaching a chubby little hand towards Japan's shivering ones. "Ve~ Giappone, are you alright?" Feliciano's concerned gesture somehow calmed Kiku's frazzled nerves if only a _little_ but he's thankful all the same. "Hai, I'm alright Itaria-kun arigatou."

Nayeli could only raise an eyebrow at the bizarreness of it all shaking her head at their behaviors. Shifting so she could get comfortable with France sitting on her shoulder, she focused her attention solely on her friends that was making a crazy ass scene for all the neighbors to ogle, gawk and gossip at not _even_ noticing her presence.

"Dang it Yong Soo let go of Monique-chan now!"

The Mexican girl wearing a pale white strap blouse with a cute Pikachu print in the front accompanied with a pair of blue skinny denim jeans adorned by a brown leather belt with a big buckle demanded, her long spiky brown hair fluttering as she desperately tried to yank her own Chibi off of Knicky-chan's ample bosom her unique silver optics blazing with growing ire.

"NO DA ZE!"

"Let go of me you damn pervert! I'll sick Ivan-chan on you!"

"Yong soo…Silvianna…is getting mad…you know of…the consequences…for getting her…irritated the…last time she…snapped at you…"

South Korea paled at the memory when he promptly groped the silver eyed female after his own 'awakening' not letting go till she did something _**unthinkable **_to his person. Yong Soo was scared shitless but he will not relent because this is only the second time he was able to grab and claim some chests may be it male or female so why would he stop now? He glared at Greece who was cradling Athens in his small hands shaking his head furiously while frowning.

South Korea's personification was too busy glaring at his 'owner' and at Greece to notice two menacing figures approaching his form ready to maim and decapitate.

"You will let go of her now да?"

"Let go of Miss Monique South Korea eh?"

Ivan was armed with his bloody lead pipe his all too familiar 'fuck off' violet ominous aura surrounding his icy being while Matthew albeit still being cute than intimidating was equipped with a hockey stick both weapons were crossed on Yong Soo's neck threatening to cut his head off. With his grip slightly slackened, Silvianna took that opportunity to pluck her troublesome mini Nation off of her friend's torso before Russia and Canada had the chance to murder Yong Soo before _**she**_ does.

Lifting the trembling chibi into her eye level, the Mexican teenage girl gave South Korea a once over her silver optics cold with fury stopping to give him a hard stare. "Say sorry to my friend Yong Soo."

"…"

"..._South Korea_…"

"Sorry da ze…"

The embodiment of South Korea looked down in shame for being scolded by a girl in front of his fellow nations, but when he let his eyes wonder beside Silvianna's oldest friend's bare feet; there he found his two new groping victims.

Wang Yao and Kiku Honda, the personification of the People's Republic of China and Japan respectively.

"Yao-hyung nim! Kiku-hyung nim!"

"RUN JAPAN ARU!"

And then all hell breaks lose the mini nations scrambling inside the two story house running like hell's hounds where chasing after them starving for their flesh. Yong Soo was chasing a terrified China who had Japan on a death grip dragging the quiet nation with him. Francis decided to team up with South Korea's personification for the sole purpose of being a pervert not passing the chance to grope some his fellow countries with Northern Italy on trail shouting 'PASSSSTAAAAA~' Not wanting to be bested by the other nations, Russia jumped from knicky-chan's head shouting 'VOOODDKAAA' unknowingly dragging the almost invisible Canada with him who was mysteriously tangled in his unbelievingly long ass scarf crying 'Ma-maple' leaving the three gaping girls to eat their dusts.

Awkward silence.

While the little nations were scattered all over her household doing god knows what, Nayeli welcomed her friends with open arms giving them her own personal death hugs."So Knicky-chan, Silvia-chan, how's your weekend so far?" It was Nayeli's Naruto obsessed friend who answered first, fiddling with her raven colored beret situating a sleeping Greece gently on top of her head. "As usual it's filled with Anime watching, bishounen fangirling, Fanfiction reading, doing boring home works, being hyper and being drunk on glucose from too much chocolate, getting your breasts seized two times a day, being followed by a horde of cats like I was their God or _something _every time I come home from my personal hell on earth…so hearing those you can come to a conclusion that my week has been bat shit insane…the norm." Silvianna finished shrugging her shoulders.

"…Okay…how about you Monique?"

"Same as Silvianna-chan's minus the 'being followed by a horde of kitties' part, but my breasts did got seized by South Korea and I'm scarred for life...and I think Ivan-chan and Matt-chan…snapped. How about you Nayeli? You have ten diminutive nations on the loose in your house I bet it's anything but _normal_ especially with _**Britain**_ and _**Prussia**_ in there ne~"

The Mexican and American girl both shared a knowing look, flashing the Filipina two identical and almost maniacal impish grins they attached themselves to each other like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin would do in Ouran High School Host Club.

"Mhmm~ don't forget _**Germany**_ is also there—

—and so is _**Japan**_~"

"I wonder who would Nayeli pick ne Knicky-chan?"

"Me too Silvianna-chan~"

By now Nayeli is blushing furiously from head to toe, making a good impression of a tomato shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "Oh hush you two! How about you huh? You both have your _**own**_ crushes with you so it's not like you can judge me mou." The twenty two years old set her accusing eyes at the two girls who were ganging up on her pouting.

"Okay, we promise to keep quiet if you promise not to tell a soul about this discussion, are we all in agreement?"

Monique and Nayeli nodded their heads in unison making zipping motions on their lips.

"My lips are sealed."

"I second that."

With that discussion over, they decided to go inside the house to enjoy their weekend basking in the awesomeness of their favorite Animes and J-pop songs unbeknownst to the trio that Greece was still on top of Silvianna's head wide awake soaking in the information the three of them unintentionally leaked to the cat loving Grecian.

"This will be…interesting. Don't you…think so Athen's?"

"Nyaaa~"

* * *

Finding Nayeli's residence unnaturally quiet with not a single nation on sight, the girls decided to leave them be and settled on having a hardcore Anime marathon in the living room with Silvianna and Monique heading towards the kitchen to prepare their various snacks and drinks while their host was in the living room tidying her scattered stuffs, saving her work before closing her laptop. She turned on her 14 inch Toshiba flat screen TV and her Pioneer DVD player setting the remotes beside the vase on the center table.

She gave a huff before tying her long auburn hair in a high messy ponytail flicking it a few times waiting for her friends so they can watch and indulge themselves with some good anime. The Filipina's brown eyes travelled to the compilation of DVD's her friends brought raging from the new episodes of Naruto Shipuuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Hiiro no Kakera, Aoi no Excorsist and Hetalia Axis Powers the Movie: Paint it white. They also brought some non anime movies like Priest, Battleship, The Avengers, The Cabin in the Woods and Hunger Games.

"Were back and loaded with sweets and junk~"

Canada's and South Korea's 'owner' sang in unison hands filled with each tray brimming with junk food, chocolate, soft drinks, juices, pop tarts and pop corn.

"LET THE GIRLS NIGHT OUT ANIME KNOCK OUT BEGIN!"

* * *

They've been watching movies for _seven _hours only stopping to prepare and eat lunch leaving some food on the dining table for the still missing countries before resuming their lengthy movie viewing eyes glued on the big hypnotizing television screen watching the credits of The Avengers roll on the TV's monitor.

"DIBS ON CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"NO FAIR SILVIANNA-CHAN HE'S SOOO SMEXY! WHO THOUGHT SOMEONE CAN MAKE YOU ORGASM JUST BY LOOKING AT HIS COSTUME AND AWESOME BOD-EI OMG!"

"THOR'S HAMMER IS HUMONGOUS LIKE WHOA! ALL HAIL THE HOT DEMI GOD!"

Silvianna and Monique looked at Nayeli like she had grown an extra head with her exclamation.

Yep, looking at the growing pile of sweet wrappers, chocolate foils and soft drinks cans one can safely assume that the three girls are now high on sugar.

"What?"

"Nothing, just…nothing."

The Filipina took Paint it White's DVD from its casing with the intention of plugging it on her DVD player when she was stopped by a hand belonging to South Korea and Greece's 'owner'.

"Nayeli-chan hold on a sec, I need to talk to both you."

Knicky-chan and Nayeli both blinked owlishly at their longtime Mexican friend before nodding their heads in consent. All three of them sat on the couch, clearing some of the mess they made as they go. Silvianna sat in front of the Filipina and the American hugging a pillow close to herself before starting her string of questions for her two besties."Did your own batch of miniature nations tell you why they are inhibiting our chocolates instead of their own bodies?"

"…yes." _"They died in Berlin and…let's just leave it at that, I don't want to remember that damn flashback."_

"Mhmm~"

"Did they also tell you that they are the real personifications not just a bunch of anime characters from our favorite anime Axis Power Hetalia?"

"Yes they told me right after they woke me up when I fainted seeing my Hetalian Chocolate of Italy suddenly became alive." _"Let's leave the finger sucking incident out of this."_

"Good, how about you Knicky-chan?"

"Matt-chan and Ivan-chan explained it to me on the second day when Matt-chan had an _**episode**_, I thought it was nothing but… he…he…" _"He almost vanished into non existence."_

Nayeli's eyes widened as Neeky-chan stopped her explanation with a faraway look in her brown optics almost at the verge of breaking down. She turned to Yong Soo and Greece's 'owner' wanting some explanation, Silvianna clearly knew something _**big**_ was happening, but whether she'll tell the Filipina about it or not is up to her.

"Based on your reaction I'm betting you haven't experienced any 'lapses' from your own batch of mini nations' haven't you Nayeli?" _"Or they are really good at hiding stuff from her and don't want her to see what happens to a country when a 'lapse' occurs."_

"No but—

The twenty two year old was cut off when they heard a loud cackle of thunder startling them and scaring the trio out of their minds.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"GOTT VERDAMMTT!"

"FUCK!"

They quickly stood from the couch going to the window and peeking through the silky curtains to see the raindrops heavily pelting on the window's glass.

"Damn it's raining and by the looks of it the rain will progress to a storm before dawn."

"Let's just all hope that we don't get a brown out out of this Silvia-chan."

Cue the lights flickering before turning off completely.

"Oh the irony."

"Oh shut up Nayeli-chan."

All three Hetalia Fangirls tried to get back to the couch arms out in front of them minding the darkness, but the creaking sound made by the front door made them stop at mid step heart erratically beating from being startled. They were guided by the little light provided by the flash of lightning on intervals as they bravely traveled to the front porch armed with a prying pan (Monique), a baseball bat (Silvianna) and a Thompson Airsoft gun (Nayeli) ready to kick some ass.

With her ammunition raised and aligned to her shoulder ready to fire, Nayeli hushed her two whispering friends as she approached the opened door closing it slowly and locking it with a quick 'CLICK'. Tugging both of their trembling arms closer to her for comfort, she had failed to notice a silhouette of a person standing by the window at the left side of the door.

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound of something liquid dripping on the floor was heard further amplified by silent atmosphere. Three pair of eyes locked on the figure finally noticing the form of the figure standing by the window.

Then there was a flash of lighting allowing them to see a glimpse of the intruder.

Long wet hair dripping with water obscured the stranger's face, her upper body garbed with a white silk blouse stained with something dark they cannot distinguish. Her pale arms were outstretched towards their direction shaking. Her form swayed to and fro like a drunkard as she walked shortening the distance between the unidentified figure and the three girls.

And when she finally stopped at an arms length away from the terrified girls, her croaked voice cried only for one name. "…N-nayeli."

"_Shit she's here."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**Tbc…?**_

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** There goes chapter five weee~ I wonder what happens to the three and where the heck are the nations at that dire time of need? Read, review and find out next chapter :3

Some Translations [Based on Google translate -_-||] :

Gott verdammtt – god damn it

Arsch – ass

POMODORO BASTARDO – tomato bastard

mi tomate – my tomato

belle filles – beautiful girls

mon cher – my dear

Mon Dieu – my god

Russie – Russia

mon papillon – my butterfly

Magnifique ma cher~ grand frère is so proud of you~ - Magnificent my dear~ big brother is so proud of you~

So didja

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please people! They are the fuel to my soul~


	6. Notice to my beloved readers

**Notice to my readers:** AngeelzReaper here~ I'm very sorry for not updating for soooo long guys and gals! –bows deeply- m(_ _)m but I'm busy with college right now so I don't have time to type my stories with all the homework's and tests we have. BUT! ONE MORE MONTH AND I HAVE A 3 WEEK LONG SEM BREAK! (Classes here in the Philippines starts at June and ends at March and as for my college which is tri-semestral , we start at May and it ends at around the end of August and have 3 weeks for vacation)

I'm sorry to those who are looking forward for an update! I promise ill update like hell when I get my vacation! And I want to thank all my loyal readers :3 see you in a month lovies~

Love you guys~


End file.
